


What are you hiding?

by JustOneMorePerson, TheAshesOfOblivion



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: A little heartache, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Varian (Disney), F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Some guards are not very good, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), You can find implicit child abuse if you look for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMorePerson/pseuds/JustOneMorePerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshesOfOblivion/pseuds/TheAshesOfOblivion
Summary: Varian has made many bad decisions throughout his life, more than he would like, some of them he does not even remember. They are just strange blots in his mind. He does not question his father's words until he is gone, then he questions his whole life.Rapunzel knows that not everything can be like a fairy tale. That he will not get his happy ending unless he fights for it, and it is tiring, sometimes he has wanted to be in the tower, when it was only Mother and her. When I didn't know the truth."The world is dark, selfish and cruel if it finds even the slightest ray of sunlight destroys it"The seeds of betrayal were planted centuries ago, peacefully waiting until they could bloom. Desperately seeking the power that considered their own, wanting to fulfill the promise that  signed years ago. Zhan Tiri waits patiently, a prisoner elsewhere, for her disciples to fulfill their mission.Rayan would gladly, but he is busier trying not to feel something for the alchemist he must betray. Things would be easier if Geert decided not to suddenly start saying stupid things...Or if those things weren't true.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Donella & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left this story for long time, and really a long time, but finally I am back. I'm going to rewrite the chapters and post them. I will try to do this to the best of my ability!

_I PROMISE_

Sweet words whispered in his ear with the intention to calm him that are distorted. She said she never broke her promises, well, Varian knew firsthand. Rapunzel was a liar. She was no different from the others, of course not, she only said empty words that kept him hopeful.

_IT'S YOUR FAULT_

Rapunzel had abandoned him in a time of need. He watched with disinterest as he was thrown in the snow even after desperately begging for his help. He was not important to her. It had no value beyond having been used for its wits on more than one occasion.

_EVERYONE WILL TURN THEIR BACK WHEN THEY REALIZE MONSTER YOU ARE_

The princess did not hear any of his pleas. Nobody ever did. They left him alone, abandoned in a town consumed by the rocks that had been raised because of the princess. She allowed the rumors to spread, left him while being hunted down and cornered by those men. Then, Varian clung to something, Donella's cruel words echoing in her mind. He never wanted to believe her, he thought she was wrong. But Donella never lied.

They were going to listen to him, no matter what. Varian would make them notice he, listen to he words and suffer the same pain that he endured all her life. How did they not see coming that the teenager whom they considered a danger would become the greatest threat in the kingdom?

**_WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?_ **

Deep in his mind the words resonate, echoing like in an empty room. And the answer, one that he will never admit out loud. He can not. Varian has hidden a lot, his fears, his doubts, his desires, his feelings... ** _HIDES THE TRUTH_**

_Do you think you can stay away dear sundrop?_

_Do you think you can take what is "YOURS" without consequences?_

_Is this your moonstone destiny?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again

Donella always knew that things would end badly, and oh surprise, they did, Ulla, her best friend, her sister, and, to her misfortune, _the love of her life_ , turned on her, betrayed her. And still her had the nerve of to call her a traitor. But maybe she was, maybe she was the traitor, after all, the Ulla they everyone knew was good, kind and smart, she was incapable of hurting people, much less if she cared, so for the world Donella was the traitor.

 _He regrets?_ She did, of course she did, it was painful, too much, and it was her fault, she was guilty of not being able to save Ulla, to seal it , Donella was to blame for everything, from the time he found the book on the Eternal Library to the time he convinced Ulla to go with her. It was selfish and cruel. But it always was. Ulla had a family, a husband and a son of at least six years, and she I take them off. 

So, when he entered the makeshift base, not far from where the portal to the library was, seeing Varian’s worried face, _shit_ , it was painful, seeing those same blue eyes again, and it was worse, because, to his misfortune, Varian was a spitting image of Ulla and that was even more painful.

Then there was Quirin, he was not happy, and as he was going to be, he arrived at his home, in the dark kingdom, taken by the hand of Varian, with Ulla’s diary and goggles in the other hand, clinging to his chest, and simply gave them to Quirin and then fled. 

_It was even more painful not to have those blue eyes in her life_.

And then there was more pain. 

**_Hey, Donnie. Long time no see_ **

Donella was not stupid, of course not, she noticed everything, from the smiles to the little touches, but she said nothing, Hugo thanked that, really did, until that day, that cruel day, _and Donella was furious._

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

It was so spontaneous, as he and Varian prepared to enter the Eternal Library, the portal sparkled dangerously and a few seconds later Donella came out.

Hugo remembers it, panicking at the sight of the woman's blood falling down his cheek and ending up on the floor, and then there was his look, full of guilt and, when I look at Varian, full of pain, for the first time in his life, Hugo saw Donella bending his head, _defeated_ , and then fell to her knees. Then came the story, while cleaning up Donella’s wound, she told them what happened in the library, told them about Ulla’s betrayal by being blinded by power and how she used that power to harm her.

Hugo held his breath when he looked at Varian, unable to know how he would react to the new information and what he could do to Donella, a his mentor, _a his mother_ , he saw a series of emotions go through his face, from anger to pain, And, in the end, he ended up hugging the woman while crying on her chest and Donella didn’t push him away, maybe it was because Varian looked like Ulla. And they returned to the dark realm, it was an awkward return, and as they approached Quirin’s house, Varian never let go of Donella’s hand. 

Then Hugo and Donella fled from Quirin’s wrath.

 _How many years have passed?_ Never mind. They had passed with Hugo stealing and doing what Donella told him, it was always like that, when they got to Corona he didn’t think it would be different, it wasn’t supposed to be. _But it was._ As he walked through the old Corona market, he heard him, that laugh, and looked for her, he found him, ebony hair waving when he moved, the freckled face and those blue eyes. Varian looked back at him. The laughter stopped and the smile faded, then Varian threw himself at him, in a big hug, with a radiant smile, _and Hugo almost stopped breathing._

He took him to Donella, why not, holding hands they reached the base to the outside of Corona, where Donella was investigating, when he saw him he dropped the papers, his skin lost all color and his eyes opened too wide, as if he just saw a ghost and, Honestly, Hugo couldn't blame her, he also remembered Ulla when he saw Varian.

**_Hey, Donnie. Long time no see_ **

It was better, for a while it was, the old days were back, it was like before but at the same time different, _Ulla was gone_ , leaving Hugo without that ray of light that illuminated his day, why Ulla was always the type of person I loved as a mother. _Varian filled that hole_. At first he thought it was only because of his great resemblance to Ulla, but then, I notice, he loved to see that blushing freckled face, and he enjoyed it even more if he caused it, he loved Varian’s laughter and smiles, he liked to see how adorable he was when he pouted, And he loved how smart but naive he could be.

_He had fallen in love with Varian._

Then everything went to shit. 

Then it was worse, but it didn’t matter, he got used to it, to that loneliness, until that day, when the letter arrived, and then the situation got worse, for an expert thief familiar with hiding things, it was very easy for Donella to find the letters. 

_And she gave an order._

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian couldn't believe it, refused to believe that her mother had been blinded by power and had tried to take down Donella, but, if he knew one thing that was for sure, it was that Donella wasn't a liar, not wouldn't not stain her mother's name like that, _she never would_ , she was his mother's best friend. And Varian saw repentance in her eyes, couldn’t be upset with her, Donella tried to stop her mother, save her from committing a madness but her mother did. It was his decision.

He didn’t let go of Donella’s hand on his way back to the dark kingdom, he couldn’t, she was all he had left of his mother, apart from the diary and the goggles that the older woman was squeezing against his chest, he didn’t want to let her go, and yet, he had to do it, Donella fled after leaving him with his father. _He left and never saw her again, like her mother._ One day they packed up their things, leaving the dark kingdom behind, as a simple reminder of what once happened, arrived at Corona, where their father said they would be fine, where everything started to go wrong.

One day he saw him, Hugo was at the market, in Corona antigua, he didn’t know what he was doing there but he didn’t care, hugged him, _because he missed him_ , and then Hugo took him to the outskirts of Corona, to that base, he didn’t question why they were in Corona, it wasn’t necessary, he trusted Hugo, and he took him back to her, _the woman he once considered a his mother_ , but he had one, no, Ulla was gone.

**_Hey, Donnie. Long time no see_ **

He should never have taken his hand. _That was something Varian knew._ That only brought pain and he paid for the mistakes he made. _Taking Hugo’s hand._

Varian loved his mother, _or so his father told him_ , Quirin, leader of ancient Corona. His mother Ulla, a great alchemist, had died months after he was born but, again, _his father said so_. Varian did not understand it, if her mother had died months after her birth _why did she have memories of herself smiling while talking to a woman in gray braid?_ That woman was Donella, _I knew her_ , her mother’s old partner. _He knew her_. Her mother had introduced her, along with Hugo, but her mother had died months after her birth, her father said, so it didn’t make any sense. I never question that, at least not out loud, let alone near his father. 

It was strange, too strange, but never asked his father, he didn’t want to make him angry. He didn’t know how it was possible, he remembered going to the Eternal Library, _he remembered it_ , he saw his mother, he suddenly had memories of his mother, he met Donella and helped her, he did, _but how was it possible?_ He remembered her, he remembered Hugo, he remembered that he helped her in her search, and he remembered that his mother also, his father said it: "Your mother was lost looking for the Eternal Library," they arrived there. _I knew it_.

Then he met Rapunzel. 

**_And hell broke loose._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter

_Varian is enough._

Rapunzel's words echo through her mind. Firm as they have never been. He looks at her, the seriousness on his face something he's never seen, mixed with a rage that refuses to come out. She advances, her hair trailing behind her as she descends the steps of the mansion. Her expression twists to one of concern when she sees the grimaces of pain on her mother's and Cassandra's faces. A gasp escapes from her mouth, startled, the black rocks glowing blue before covering her. As if they were protecting her. And Varian's suspicions about his connection to them only grow.

After a few seconds the rocks contract into the ground once more. Destroying some automata as they scatter. Rapunzel's face is full of determination once again, this time it's different, she doesn't hesitate. Show face and don't flinch. Varian watches, from inside the automaton, as she opens her palms to let the rocks grow up to them. She take a deep breath before closing your palms on those black rocks, glowing blue as your golden hair rises through the air. Varian can hear her scream, it seems painful, a blinding blue light surrounds her before spreading out in a shock wave. Taking down everything in its path, the automaton staggers to the ground, freeing its two prisoners.

The ground shakes as the rocks, flashed, rise and contract suddenly on the ground. Varian stands the automaton on his feet once more, watching furiously as the rocks sprout up around the princess and continue to stab the other automatons. He does not think much about it and charges against it, black rocks sprout from the ground to push parts of the automaton and slow its progress. The robot is a short distance from the princess, holding out a hand only to be smashed before another rock pierces it right in the center. Varian yells in frustration but despair seeps into his voice. The princess's determination, note, turns into an expression of pity. And Varian hates it.

He looks away from the controls when the floor shakes once more. Black rocks emerging around him to continue until he reached the wall, ripping it apart mercilessly as they flattened little by little on the ground to form a path. Varian looks at Rapunzel, still from her place in the automaton, she can enjoy the moment, but of course she does, the fury inside he only grows.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian opens his eyes in frustration. The same one that she has kept from the moment she was shackled around her wrists, the same one that emerged the moment she saw her father trapped in amber. The fury created for the princess and the one that almost killed her. But even so, here he is. In prison, where every criminal in the kingdom who has failed ends. He is lucky that he is not in high security, in fact it is a miracle that he is not there, which is illogical considering all the charges he faces. It must be because he is a child, thinks a part of him, a small part that appreciates that. The stupid mercy of the princess must be what is behind it. Varian doesn't want her.

He don't need it. He is willing to face the consequences of his actions, of his impending failure. He accepts the fact that he must be treated like a dangerous criminal, placed with the worst subjects in the kingdom, taken to a cell where he will never see sunlight again. Instead he's in a cell for two, on some level higher than high security, and yes, sadly with a cellmate. A cellmate with whom, curiously, they had trouble putting it. The guards really didn't know who to leave him with, which is to say, he's a child among a lot of adults. Those idiots were debating for almost half an hour whether to put it with a guy named 'Andrew' or with a woman named 'Caine', in the end, the problem had solved itself. And hell, those guards were stupid enough to take a criminal at his word.

Thus, they had pushed him to a cell shared with, for heaven's sake, another teenager. The king really was in trouble if there was already a teenager in prison before he arrived. Apparently his morality of 'We can't send children to jail' was a complete sham that he used to keep a good, and respectable, appearance before his subjects. One that Varian hoped would ever be broken and all her secrets would come to light, that the king must have quite a few, like the simple fact of keeping a valuable magical item that did not belong to her at all. That was already a lot. It was not enough to extract the miraculous flower from its place of origin, but also kept it as a trophy of which only he knew its new whereabouts. At least he had been able to take something from her.

But Varian wasn't giving up. Not so easily, not after all he did to be heard, after he was hurt. They hadn't gotten rid of anything. Even in that cell, Varian still had plans, he was in prison, yes, but that also had advantages. The guards had _schedules_ , patterns in their behavior that he could memorize until the right time came. Those guys were so dumb that they had accepted cookies from a mysterious person hiding behind a bush. How dumb! He would wait for the right moment to go out and complete her plan. He would make them pay, he would go after Rapunzel to make her feel the pain that he felt. Varian would make sure to make her suffer, that she would pay for everything, make her feel as miserable as he had felt. He would make sure there was no more hope in his gaze, never again.

After all, Rapunzel is to blame for everything, she is the reason for his pain, his problems and his loneliness. If she had kept her promise, the one she said she would never break, all problems would have been avoided. But she turned her back on him when he needed it most, when he desperately begged for his help and was only ignored. Varian trusted her, and Rapunzel abandoned him in a snowstorm, a deadly snowstorm, left him to his fate for a long time, harassed by the royal guard and suffering every day to see his father trapped in that indestructible substance. He must have realized, if he knew something well it was that nothing good came out of the blond hair or green eyes, much less if the two were together.

He had lost everything. He was alone, his mother was long gone, his father was condemned for his mistake, trapped in that unbreakable amber that he himself had created, perhaps dead. But Varian refused to believe that. I couldn't accept it. All his friends were gone, Rapunzel had betrayed him in his greatest moment of weakness, breaking a promise that he vowed never to break. In the end, the princess turned out to be no different from the rest, giving empty words that never had a true meaning.

_Why did he think it could be different_?

With a sigh, Varian turned his gaze to the small window. Rays of light filtering through the bars to dimly illuminate the depressing darkness of the dungeons. The waning moon rises in the night sky, as beautiful as ever, the same distant celestial body with which it shared countless sorrows. This time it was no exception. Not when she was the only one listening to him. The only one who never left him. He is sure that even Ruddiger was tempted to leave him alone, his faithful raccoon friend had stayed until the end but, Varian knows, that he helped Pascal escape. But even that can't make him upset with the raccoon, he doesn't deserve it, he was just scared at how far Varian could go to achieve his mission. And it's certainly good that he's scared about it.

Shaking his head, Varian pushes the thoughts out of his mind. He are not entering that spiral of darkness again, not yet at least. He can save the blinding anger for later, when can freely lash out at the object of anger and not while trapped in a cell. Where can harm the closest person, in that case his partner, who really won't be of help, not with the little _matter_.

"Hey"

Talk about the devil.

He take a deep breath to push the devastating anger deep into your being. Very deep where it can only be released once it is out of that place. Away from the small inconvenience of his partner and ready to make Rapunzel suffer. He has to put the thought away when he turns to see his companion, emerald green eyes —which really wasn't emerald but something a little lighter— meeting his gaze.

When he asks, his voice is soft, with a bitter annoyance. "What?"

"The princess will go a long way", he says, so low that it seems that he is speaking to himself.

Varian arches an eyebrow in anticipation of something. Just something to give he a clue as to why he's telling. His cellmate stares at him for a few seconds, searching for something in his expression before shrugging, absentmindedly playing with the bracelets on his right arm.

"Was she not your friend?"

Something throbs inside he. Fury swayed hot in her blood, like a crackling campfire of dying fire that ignites fiercely when more wood is thrown at her, of all things. _Damn it Rayan_!. Varian has to clench he fists so as not to explode into a fit at that, he breathes trying to calm the discomfort in he stomach, the word, the very thought makes he dizzy. He thinks about he answer in silence, searching for the right words, words he cannot find and falls into the silence of he own mind. He doesn't have an answer for that. They were friends once. Were they really? The lump that forms in he throat tightens any word he might say and makes he die inside. Rapunzel was her friend before leaving he at the worst possible moment, before she broke her promise.

_Seriously Rayan?_

In the silence of the cell, his companion looks away. The flash of guilt in his eyes makes Varian feel even more dizzy. He is no longer looking at the boy he shares his cell with, he is back in Old Corona, seeing the miserable pitying look of the princess. Varian distracts himself from the feeling of displeasure, absently following one of he coppery locks up to his ear to gaze at the lonely dark earring. That must have hurt, piercing skin as sensitive as an ear. He could never do it, too scared to feel something sharp pierce his skin and the mere idea of blood that might come out of it. No thanks. He must be very brave for something like that, and Varian is not. Only the majestic moon in the dark night sky will know how much Varian admires that bravery.

In another place, another situation, and another setting, Varian could almost be in love.

"Enjoying the view?"

Varian jumps on his cot at the other boy's voice, grabbing the pillow before throwing it at him with all his might. He partner easily catches he in midair and Varian huffs in frustration as he looks away. He shoulders stiffen as the older man, and not just in stature, comes over to take a seat next to he. In the calmest, most relaxed way that Varian has seen, not many really have that attitude while in prison. Varian has learned it, or they are calm and haughty, or relaxed and grumpy. Once again, Varian is glad that Rayan is he cellmate and not any of those other jerks.

Rayan taps him lightly on the shoulder. "Is it so bad to remember her?"

"It's the worst, she ...", Varian doubts, under the watchful eye of his partner the emerald eyes confuse him. "The princess broke her promise, and then she just left"

Ruddiger approaches from somewhere in the dark. He hops onto his legs and curls up happily, purring under his breath as he strokes his gray fur, rough with dust. The raccoon had no reason to stay, he could leave if he wanted, he was free unlike him. He could walk through the bars and seek the freedom he deserved. Running through the woods eating apples instead of being in that little cell eating the not good prison food. But Ruddiger didn't abandon him, he stayed with him until the end, he tried to make Varian not do something he regretted but it was late, even so, Ruddiger stayed until the end.

"You are not the only one who has been disappointed you know?"

Words go through it. Something akin to guilt hits him, break through the hard walls that Varian took to build. And it hurts, for some reason it does, empathy takes over from blinding anger to leave once again the little boy who once tried to help others. It scares him, to go back to being the child he once was, to feel remorse for his actions. Everything is so overwhelming that way, feeling guilty about something he know is not his fault. And he's surprised at how good he is by lying about something for the first time. No, second or third maybe, after all he was able to trick the princess into helping him steal the miraculous flower from the royal vault. Or she's too naive, and Varian bets everything on that.

Footsteps echo down the hall, followed by the familiar clink of guards' armor. His brow furrows into a grimace as two family guards stop in front of his cell, recognizing them as the two who threw him into the snowstorm. The first rays of the sun filter through the small window, the sun rising on the horizon when the guards open the cell and handcuffs them alike. Quickly walking away when Ruddiger growls at them.

One of them, whom he recognizes as Stan, clears his throat. "The princess wants to see you ... See them. Which one did she want?"

"I don't know, she said to take the kid to her", the other guard begins. "Or was he referring to both of them?"

Varian snorts in exasperation, ready to protest with the word 'kid' before the two start an argument. Why all their talks end like this, in an argument about stupid things. And did he say the princess wanted to see him? That made no sense, she had let him be thrown there and hadn't bothered to visit him or try to talk to him. Rapunzel had given up on him, put him aside once more, let him be taken away to rot in prison.

"It's okay it doesn't matter just walk"

Immediately after the order they are pulled out of the cell. Walking silently down the hall, with the watchful glances of the other criminals on them, Varian recognizes Andrew among them but decides to ignore him. Just as he ignores the way Rayan makes a subtle gesture to the woman in the cell right in front of them, Lady Caine, remember. Soon —and more than you'd like— dirty stone floors are replaced by clean yellow-patterned tile floors. And after so long in the dungeons, the warm rays of the sun hit his skin, gently entering through the large windows that run down the hall.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Rayan's gaze strays from the beautiful ceramic vases that adorn the hallways. All storing saffron flowers inside. He notice the purple banners decorated with gold sun engravings in the center. The emblem of the kingdom of Corona. He skin feels warm in the hallway sunlight, the warm morning breeze gently shaking he copper hair. He doesn't remember when was the last time he was able to walk in the warm sun on a quiet summer day. Or when was the last time the salty sea breeze blew through his hair and made his neck itch while it was still exposed.

The rough feel of a rope in his hands slipping like sand into his hands, Rayan tries to hold onto it the best he can. The bracelets that cover he arm rust with the passage of time, the familiar weight of a sword at he waist fades the longer he is kept in the cell. Every night, every day, in every moment he finds herself remembering, wood gently swaying under he feet. Streetlights illuminated the wood in the dead of night, the gleam of the moon reflected off the sea, a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Home_ , a part whispers somewhere in his mind, ' _The Fiery revenge' is waiting_. It is, waiting for it, patiently resting in a port somewhere that no one but its captain knows.

He thoughts are pushed deep into he mind when hear the squeak of a door. The massive doors of what is supposed to be the throne room open in front of them. Banners with Corona symbol decorate the ceiling, the floor gleams with sunlight. A purple curtain with the sun falls behind the thrones, matching the purple carpet that shows the way to them. At the end of the room are two young adults, a woman and a man holding hands. She catches he attention immediately, her green eyes almost a mirror of his, a handful of freckles dotting her nose. Rayan follows her movements as she tucks a lock behind her ear, her long blonde hair pulled back into a thick braid with lots of sockets that falls down her back and almost touches the ground.

Blonde strands shimmering softly in the rays of the sun. Like gleaming gold after polishing. A couple of flowers decorate her hairstyle, her red lipstick is painfully familiar, she wore a simple purple dress that came down to her ankles. For some strange reason his feet are bare. A memory of the past flashes in his vision; _damp wood under his bare feet, the salt on his lips, the words —'Watch where you step, you can stick a splinter.' A slight smile on his red lips, the lonely streak of red that falls over those brown eyes_. Rayan flinches away, unable to bear to remember anything else.

Beside him, Varian smirks. "Hello again princess"

The revelation surprises Rayan. Wait...That girl, abnormally long hair, bare feet and plain is the princess of Corona? Well, it's nothing like what he expected. Eighteen years in a tower, remember, rumors that spread in the dungeons worse than pollen in the spring. She is definitely not what you would expect of a princess, not the typical girl with fine dresses and haughty attitude. There, from her place in front of the throne, the princess looks restless. She clenching one of her hands into a taut fist that matches the way she clenches her jaw.

"Stan, Pete, watch the door", and his voice is as tight as his posture. "Varian ...I..."

He silently watches the princess falter, babble something under her breath as her hands move frantically in front of her. Too fidgety with whatever is going on. The awkward silence stretched out, heavy and frustrating as the princess struggled with her words. Rayan glanced at Varian, who seemed so exasperated at the lack of words, or perhaps just seeing her. The lack of information kept him on the sidelines, not fully understanding what was going on between those two. The comments hear from the guards didn't offer much, not even the inmates and all that Varian told him was about him seeking help, a broken promise, and the princess being the one to blame for him being in jail.

And looking closely at the princess, she seemed to blame herself for something. Was she guilty? The question that had no answer and, to be honest, Rayan was no one to judge and decide that. Not with he own crime history. Varian had blamed her and the princess seemed to agree on that. Was it the princess's fault? What he heard was about the dangerous storm that threatened to destroy the kingdom, a boy attacking the princess during the events. And Varian said he turned his back on her during the storm. _She had to choose_. A boy or a kingdom.

That was unfair, too much for her. A girl who, as far as he knows, grew up isolated from the world for eighteen years of her life, a life that suddenly changed from one moment to the next. A life he still had to get used to, you can't change everything you learned for eighteen in just a couple of months. The princess must have been adjusting to the change from being just a girl in a tower to the lost princess of a kingdom. _She was trying_. And, all of them, they were just giving her pressure that she couldn't take, with problems she never thought she would face. Changing her entire life from one moment to the next, with no one who really seemed to remember the fact that she was isolated from everyone for a long time.

The princess's voice manages to get him out of his thoughts. "How are you?"

"Do you care?", Varian scoffs, cruel words to the princess. "You only care about your pathetic family"

She ignores him heavily. "In a day we are leaving", he begins with a calm voice. "We will follow the black rocks"

Black rocks? Rayan arches an eyebrow in confusion at that. Not understanding what the hell she's talking about. He's tempted to ask what these black rocks are about, but the question feels heavy on he tongue and he forces herself not to give in to her curiosity. He stay out of trouble, stay out of it, it repeats itself in he mind.

"You're leaving", Varian repeats, his fury died down to a blank expression. "It has nothing to do with me"

"We're leaving", the princess repeats, uneasy when Varian squints suspiciously. "I want you to come"

Surprise is reflected on Varian's face only for something else to quickly consume her. Leaving a hideous expression of anger that makes the princess flinch in place. Rayan barely reacts, having dealt with it before, even with something that was worse. The memory of desperate screams echoes in he mind, tears streaming down he freckled cheeks, cerulean blue brimming with anger. A helpless cry that cuts through the overwhelming silence of the dungeons, a smaller body flailing with hiccups against his chest.

"A lousy decision", Spits Varian

The brown man next to the princess growls under his breath. "We can throw you back to your cell"

Rayan finds himself weighing the idea of hitting the partner of princess. To the one he recognize as Flynn Rider, the famous thief who stole the crown of the princess and then rescued from the tower to gain fame as a hero and the king's forgiveness. He was lucky to be saved from the gallows, damn lucky. Even when something as precious as the princess's crown was stolen, even so, the gallows was too pious a fate. As cruel as lairs can be, Rayan knows that Flynn will never know that pain. The things guards may murmur in the dead of night, when they think no one can hear them, things they shouldn't say. Much less what a child should hear.

"I know that the trip will be mainly for the welfare of Corona", The princess plays with a golden lock of hair. "but I also want to help free your father"

The princess's concerned tone makes something inside Rayan stiffen. A discomfort that settles in the pit of he stomach and refuses to move. He would have liked a warning. He glances at Varian to find him shaking with his head down. What happened to Varian's father? The question does not leave his mouth, inquiring that way feels wrong.

Varian's response is a barely audible whisper. "No", then he jerks his head up. "No!"

The scream echoes in the throne room, horrible, the princess recoils instead. Looking dazed, wide-eyed in surprise, unblinking, just frozen with fear. She looks too scared, as if she's just looking her worst nightmare in the eye, shocked by the manifestation of pure anger.

"I don't need your grief!", Varian's shoulders tremble. "This is your fault, yours alone, you must have helped me in that storm!"

"Varian", the princess's voice breaks for a few seconds. "I'll ...fix it... _I promise_ "

Varian laughs when he is held by one of the guards. "Don't give me your false promises, they are just empty words!"

Rayan doesn't complain when the second guard grabs his arm. He have to admit that your grip is softer than that of the guard who arrested you. He sees Varian struggling out of the corner of his eye, trying to launch himself over to where the princess is. Rayan is sure the princess is still paralyzed with fear when they are brought out of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we all agree that they put too much pressure on Rapunzel? God, it's like they forgot that she grew up in a tower isolated from the world


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has a good time after the 'conversation'

Varian kept screaming as he was dragged back to the dungeons. Tearing his voice into an insane repetition of 'It's your fault'. The glances of the other criminals did not matter to him, the guard's strong grip on his arm went unnoticed as they dragged him back to the cell. Back to the damn cell that was courtesy of the king, a cell where he shouldn't be because he hadn't done anything wrong, the king did. The king had refused to hear about the danger that was destroying his kingdom, he refused to do anything to stop the black rocks. He refused to listen to the pleas of a desperate boy who only wanted to help his people.

Once he was inside the cell, he wasted no time throwing himself against the closed door. Taking the bars in his hands and shaking them hard, his knuckles turned white. He hated that cell, the kingdom, the lying princess. He hates himself. It was Rapunzel's fault, she was to blame for everything, the only one to blame was... ~~_Donella_~~.

Varian shakes his head. "Rapunzel is to blame", his whisper is lost in the cell, he drops to his knees while resting his head on the bars. "Not me" 

Raddiger runs to him, jumping onto his lap in an attempt to get his attention. One that was useless. Tears slid down his cheeks, falling to the gray fur, Varian held back the sobs not understanding why he was crying. He was upset, with the princess who broke her promise but worried about her father, who was lying prisoner in the amber. Deep in his mind, a horrible murmur echoing, saying that the others were right, that it was his fault. But it couldn't be. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rayan sit next to him, his hair covering his face and making it impossible to see his expression, but he did not want to see it, his back hit the bars and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the fuck happened there?", His partner's voice rang without emotion. "What was that?", The question went unanswered. "That was intense, shit Varian, you could be in trouble."

Varian didn't answer him, he didn't have one, and even if he did, he wouldn't give it to him. He knows it's Rapunzel's fault, just her and no one else's. She refused to help him when he begged her, threw him into the storm, broke his promise. It may be unfair to blame her for not helping him in a delicate situation, but where was she after that? She never went to his lab, to his house, never set foot in Old Corona until he asked her to. What a friend she was. And more importantly, what did Rayan care? That is not he business, he should not care, and yet he reprimands he for something that could get he in trouble.

The ghost of a sincere smile makes its way onto her face. At least he has someone, other than Ruddiger, who really cares about him. A feeling of warmth fills his chest. Something he hasn't felt since since his father was trapped. Now he knows very well that his father will never be proud, not after everything he has done —and what he plans to do— but that does not mean that he is making a mistake. Varian is not mistaken, now, a fleeting thought flashes in his mind. What would Donella think of all that? He doesn't even know why he cares, it's not like that woman is important to he. _It is not anymore_. Varian shouldn't even know her! And yet the memory of seaweed green eyes, ash gray hair tied in a braid, a scar on her brown skin.

Letting the thoughts drift into his mind, Varian falls asleep.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Rapunzel can hear Pascal's worried shriek on her shoulder but is paying no attention to it as she continues to circle her room. Immersed in her own thoughts. The events of her conversation with Varian are still present in her mind, if that was a talk. She should be angry, Varian almost killed her mother in front of her and her best friend. Rapunzel should be angry, but she can't be angry, that's not going to get her anywhere, and she refuses to match the alchemist's anger. _That's only going to make things worse_. And the last thing you need is for everything to get worse than it already is.

Despite that, his mind cannot help but return to the alchemist. That boy you saw a few minutes ago didn't look like the one you remembered. Even after that time his anger had not subsided. Also, now he has changed, in some physical aspects, he was now thinner, his skin tone was paler, perhaps from the lack of sun, with dark circles bordering the lower part of his eyes, his messy black hair dirty. For the lack of a proper bathroom, if I had to guess. His clothes were ripped, he looked nothing like the boy who was once his friend, it's almost as if that boy had disappeared and nothing was left of him. Guilt hits her hard.

Something in her about all of that makes her feel guilty, _too guilty_ , Varian's words repeat themselves over and over in her mind. Filtering into his dreams to transform them into nightmares. She has gone to the extreme of avoiding sleeping for days so she doesn't have to repeat the scenario that torments her when she closes her eyes. But cannot avoid it forever, will end up thirsty to exhaustion and return once more to the same place. She thought she could talk to Varian, give him a small chance to save her father but it hasn't worked, Varian has refused to listen to her, he's too blinded by his anger. And now he has the tortuous memories of her screams in his mind, the same phrase repeating himself desperately, just like that night.

She stops his rambling when the door to his room opens. She hopes to meet Eugene entering, instead, her gaze meets the hazel eyes of her best friend.

Cassandra enters her room. "What's wrong Raps?", The door closes behind her. "I didn't see you all morning", a small smile is plastered on her face. "Are you planning something for me?"

Rapunzel looks away quickly, playing with the skirt of her dress while keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. Her mind thinking of millions of excuses she can give her, one that is credible but knows that Cassandra will notice immediately. Maybe it already does. And her knows that she will be upset when she finds out what her has done, trying to talk to Varian, after all for Cassandra it is as personal as it is for her. The 'monster' Ruddiger wounded her father and then Varian took her hostage, not counting the fact that he nearly killed her. Cassandra will be furious, and the simple idea is scarier than spending a moment in the same room as Varian.

"Rapunzel what's wrong?", Cassandra sounds worried. "Rapunzel", she insists at the lack of response before sighing in frustration. "What's going on?"

Rapunzel finally looks up, meeting her best friend's. The worry of how she will react sits heavy in the pit of her stomach, giving over to tell her. But he looks at her, concern in her hazel eyes, and sees Cassandra, Cass, her best friend and knows she deserves the truth.

Taking a deep breath Rapunzel says: "I spoke to Varian"

Nervous, Rapunzel is ready to face her friend's wrath, hear complaints and scolding about how reckless and dangerous that was. Never comes. Instead, Cassandra stands still, not saying a single word as he looks at her, her expression unreadable.

" _Why_?", Cassandra breaks the silence, ringing, to Rapunzel's dismay, unusually calm. "Why did you talk to him?"

"I want to help him", Rapunzel clasps her hands on her chest. "It may not seem like the best thing to you but I wish that ...", Rapunzel hesitates for a few moments. "He come with us"

Cassandra's expression frowns. "What?", Her eyes narrow and when she speaks her voice sounds annoyed. "He tried to kill your mother, Raps!"

Rapunzel stops to look at her for a few moments, noticing immediately that Cassandra wants to avoid the topic. She only mentions her mother but not herself, as if she doesn't want to remember what happened, and of course she doesn't want to remember, Cassandra was about to die that night.

"What were you thinking ?!", Cassandra demands pursing her lips and tense posture. "It's crazy!"

Those words echo in Rapunzel's mind, quickly overshadowing the ever-present guilt when it comes to Varian. She remembers that her father had told her the same thing, when she asked to speak to the alchemist, he had looked at her harshly, and she was also sure that he could see a hint of disappointment in her eyes. But not even that made Rapunzel retract, she had made her decision, she was going to keep her promise and help Varian, even if it was dangerous.

Nothing was going to stop her.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Rayan blinks when he gets up. Pushing away some strands that fall over her face, he wipes he eyes with a yawn. His gaze is focused on his cellmate, Varian lies asleep against his shoulder with Ruddiger sleeping on his lap. He sighs as he gently shakes the raccoon, who hisses before noticing that he poses no threat. He thinks about it for a few seconds before taking Varian into his arms and standing up, honestly the boy weighs less than he is supposed to —lack of nutrients can be blamed for that—. He approaches the cot and leaves it, knowing that he needs to rest after what happened, the meeting with the princess did not go well at all.

It seems that it exhausted him not only physically. Crying himself to sleep in the darkness of the cell once the guards left. This time, however, Rayan could do nothing to comfort him, not when every time he tried to get closer he was rejected. Seeing the hatred in those blue eyes every time they met his, knowing that he was seeing someone else instead of him. He had seen the princess in he gaze, emerald eyes that were a reflection of his own. Rayan could only stay by his side, keeping his distance until the minor fell asleep from exhaustion, tears staining his face. With the incessant echo of sobs in his mind, drowned, helpless with the soft rattle of the bars.

Now, Varian lay asleep on his cot, his chest still heaving a few times from hiccups. Rayan stood up, looking at the orange hue of sunset filtering through the small window. If he closed his eyes and concentrated he could almost hear the pounding of the waves on the stone. The soft squawk of seagulls, the smell of salt water. So familiar...He opened his eyes pushing the memories out of his mind, his chest clenching with it, unable to bear the memories of those good times. Times that have been consumed by those damp rock walls, that have escaped through the small window. Everything has become monotonous and Rayan is forced to stop clinging to them, his false hope goes out like a burning candle in the darkness of an empty room. There is nothing left for him to hold onto, the memories are painful, and he knows he will never leave his own cell.

The steps are present. The golden gleam of the armor reflects on his face and forces him to look away. A guard stops in front of the cell, it is neither of the two who came before, they have left, to carry out their work on the palace floors. This guard, glaring at him from the other side of the bars, his face was painfully familiar after so long. He leaned casually on the bars, looking at him from his place while Rayan sat on the ground, in the exact place where the sun's rays are projected, resting his head on his knees. Glancing at his partner before looking away to meet the man.

"Enjoying the afternoon?", The man scoffs. "I'm sure you can't have that in high security"

Rayan frowns. "Oh yeah", he spits, his voice venomous. "Shouldn't you be there?"

The man hums. "It's boring", a mocking smile planted his lips. "And I thought you would want company"

 _It was enough_. Rayan got to his feet, not before slapping his palms hard on the ground, Ruddiger waking up with a hiss. The man stepped away from the bars with his hands raised in a false sign of surrender. A miracle that Varian won't wake up. His smile didn't waver even as Rayan rose to his full height, looking at him with eyes as sharp as broken glass. An expression of hatred that did not match his relaxed posture. Rough, hostile, ugly, dark and furious like a great storm.

"What are you doing here?", His voice, light and poisonous as if he were in a casual chat.

The guard ignores him. "You know, when you came here you were so small", Something akin to nostalgia seeps into the man's voice, an amused smile on his lips as he combed his chocolate hair back. "So fragile, adorable, _innocent_ "

Rayan narrows his eyes. "What times, no?", Something bitter seeps into the mockery as he approaches the bars. "They were funny?"

"You have no idea", and the guard's damn smile makes him want to hit him. 

Rayan laughs, without grace, shaking his head as he turns to walk away. A scream chokes in his throat as the guard pulls him back, his back colliding with the bars, grabbing his arm in one swift movement and pinning him to his back. Threatening to pull harder as he gets closer. Rayan flinches when he feels his breath in his ear. Wrestling with the grip only for the guard to pull further, making him clench his jaw to keep from screaming, a hand tugs at his hair roughly.

The man scoffs. "Don't forget why you are here, yeah?"

Rayan clenches his jaw. Breathing heavily as the words make her body freeze. He lips feel dry, chapped when he moistens them, the ghost of burning on her cheek. The cold bars on his back, the painful grip on his arm, the hand that tangles in his hair. The silent threat thrown into the air, the threat that only the two of them understand. Rayan doesn't protest. Every secret, every mistake he has made in recent months drowns out his protests in silence. The awkward silence of the dungeons is heavy between the two, without the annoying jingling of the guards' armor, absent when needed most, the other criminals don't even bother to pay attention.

Rayan curses, in every language he knows, insults unable to leave his mind. He wants to hear her, that voice, even if it isn't for him, furious, as it should be, putting an end to this. But, even if she's watching, she doesn't get into it, she doesn't stop it, she has abandoned it. Okay, Rayan can live with that, with the simple memory of her comforting hand on his shoulder, the smiles on her red lips, her brown eyes looking at him fondly. And he misses her, even being so close, she is still so far away. Unattainable. _He shouldn't hold onto that_. There is no reason why should hold on to it, they are nothing more than old acquaintances, they never look at each other, they never speak, but Rayan wants to hear it. Hear her speak specifically to him.

The grip on her hair disappears but the hand holding he arm remains steady. A little stronger than before but without continuing to pull. The guard behind him hums, a tune he knows well, his hand moving up to one of the cold metal bars. Tapping with his gloved fingers, the sound echoing through the hall, gaining a beat as its volume increased. Rayan clenched his fists tightly. Holding back the urge to keep up with fingers. Focusing on regulating his breathing as the sound of metal unearthed the memories he had stored deep in his mind. A shaky sigh escaped his lips.

Rayan can feel the guard use his hand to tuck her hair behind the ear, inwardly grateful that the melody stopped. "Now how about you tell me the reason you saw the princess?"

His eyes widen in surprise. _He knows_. The idea is terrifying, he knew he had to be careful but he thought he was too busy in high security to know what he was doing. How long have kept him in sights? The thought makes him shudder, not caring about the laughter he earns from the guard. He can feel his free hand move to squeeze his shoulder, drawing a hiss from a wound that hasn't healed yet, being taller, the man leans closer.

"What did she want?"

The warning tone is what it takes to get he to speak. 

"I don't know!", He exclaims under his breath. Hell, watch out. It feels like a very dangerous thing to say, but it is the closest thing to the truth, and that is safer than fighting for a lie. "She didn't want to talk to me!"

"No?", Asks the guard, not believing him

"I wanted to talk to him!", Rayan gestures at Varian with his free arm, Ruddiger growls at the guard.

The man laughs. "Cute"

" _Geert I swear_ ", The grip on his arm decreases, he can hear a snort. "The princess has nothing to do with me"

The guard clicked his tongue. Getting even closer until Rayan can feel his hot breath on his neck. He swallow to avoid nausea from unwanted memories. He finally releases he arm, letting it fall heavily to his side. Even so, Rayan makes no attempt to pull away, the hand on his shoulder still in place, not moving with a light grip. How easy it would be to walk away, but that won't do any good. Rayan waits, heart pounding in his chest, watching as the sun sets on the horizon. Away from their sight, hiding further in the line that separates the sea from the sky, giving way to the majestic moon.

"Be a good boy. Yes, Rayan?", The guard scoffs, breathing so close to his ear that Rayan feels uncomfortable. He blinks trying to ignore the itch in his eyes. "See you later"

And when Geert's hand slides off his shoulder, deliberately touching his arm gently, Rayan allows himself to breathe properly. Backing away from the bars, staggering to his cot with eyes burning and throat tight. He runs his hands through his hair, full of dirt and dull. Ruddiger's soft screeching snaps him out of his little trance, Rayan smiles weakly at him as he picks him up off the floor and lifts him onto his cot. Lying on his side to look at the stone wall, Ruddiger carefully kicks his nose and makes him laugh. Holding back his tears, Rayan closes his eyes with one of his hands caressing the gray fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said implicit child abuse could be found if you looked


	5. Chapter 5

_Varian can feel the strong grip of the guards on his arms as they drag him through the corridors of the castle, away from the princess. He quickly recognizes the path, they are leading him to the exit, struggling with them to try to free himself but it is useless. His strength is nothing compared to theirs. In a matter of minutes he is outside the castle, lying in the snow with the large closed doors in front of him._

_He quickly got to his feet. "Princess Rapunzel!", Her fists slammed on the doors. "You have to help me!"_

_Tears began to cloud his vision, the cold filtered through the black fabric of his coat. Tiredness shook his entire body, running through every muscle. He began to give in slowly, his fists sliding through the door as he dropped to his knees heavily. He sinking in the snow._

_"Princess...Rapunzel...You..."_

_He mustered all her strength to scream._

**_YOU PROMISED!_**

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian's eyes snap open, a scream choking in his throat as he sat bolt upright on his cot, filling his lungs with air. Traces of the nightmare refuse to get lost in the confines of her mind, the memory fresh in her mind. There were some normal days, where he was fortunate enough to dream nothing, and there were bad days —the worst— where the events of the storm would return to torture him in his dreams. A place that Varian couldn't escape until it's over, only a couple of times was he lucky that Rayan will wake him up. Something about screaming while shaking himself. Many of the nightmares were always according to his memories, reminding him of what happened, how the princess turned her back on him at the worst possible moment.

Others, much rarer, and less desired, mixed many events. Confusing he mind with his worst fears. Making everything so confusing that when he got up he had an excruciating headache. One that didn't leave until evening came, sometimes lasting until the next morning. And Varian hated that. Feel his head throbbing every second with the slightest noise could hear. He those days were spent in a very bad mood.

On another note, he didn't remember going to sleep, he didn't remember walking to his cot. The last thing on his mind was the stupid talk to Rapunzel, which was surely the cause of his nightmare, since he hadn't had one in a couple of days. He was surprised not to find Ruddiger by his side, the raccoon used to sleep next to him, and he certainly didn't mind sharing his bed with the animal if it means not being alone. Ruddiger made him feel less abandoned, he could hold him in the dark while reminding himself that he was not alone, that he still had someone. Still, he shook his head to shake off the confusion, he was sure he wasn't walking to his cot, in fact he remembered sitting on the floor until he fell asleep.

That could only mean one thing. Rayan carried him to his cot, which, unfortunately, happened more often than he liked to admit. It reminded him a lot of the time his father put him to bed after finding him sleeping late in the lab. Well times that were gone, and that he doubted to have again. Even if he did not fail in his mission to free his father, he was sure that he would not be proud of his actions. He was going to hate him, he would leave him alone like the others did. At least, he thought, if they arrest me again, maybe I can share a cell with Rayan again. A part of him wanted to keep that hope, but he knew it was impossible. If he managed to get out and free his father, when he was re-arrested he would be taken directly to high security.

There was no chance that the king, or the princess, would take pity on him a second time. They wouldn't be foolish enough to make the same mistake twice, or maybe Varian gave them a lot of credit. He never knew what to expect from them, the royal family was so complicated that he could not know what they were plotting behind their facade of good rulers. Keeping all the secrets hidden in the deepest darkness. They are all the same.

Standing up, he slowly approached his fellow. That he seemed to be sleeping peacefully on his cot. Being careful not to wake him up. More closely he could notice something, a mass of gray hair under his fellow arm, apparently Ruddiger had decided to sleep with the copper-haired boy instead of in his usual place. They both seemed to be comfortable with each other's presence, asleep peacefully unaffected by the new rays of the sun entering the cell and the sound of the annoying chatter of the other inmates. Now that he thought about it, that was the first time he had seen his fellow sleep in a very peaceful way.

Usually Rayan was always the first of the two to get up. And the last to fall asleep, Varian once tried to resist sleep to see his fellow sleep but failed. He ended up sleeping before he could see his fellow enter the dream world. With great care, he brush away the coppery locks that covered his face, staring at the relaxed expression on his face. The little smirk on his lips as his hand continued to gently stroke the gray fur as if it could push away all his worries. And Varian knew very well that feeling, that tranquility that held the raccoon in his arms gave him.

A graceless laugh from someone behind he broke the silence. Coming from the corridor, the laughter faded in a few seconds, turning around Varian met a brown gaze. The brown-haired woman leaned against the bars, watching him with a mocking smile on her red lips. Her long fingernails traced the metal bars, causing a shrill screech that was barely heard under the sound of the voices of other criminals and the clink of armor.

"How about your friend the princess?", She scoffed. "Is she going to get you out of here?"

Varian doesn't bother to hold back a grimace when the word ' _friend_ ' makes her stomach churn in a bitter mixture of hatred. It makes he feel sick. Rapunzel is no longer he friend, a true friend would never break her promise and leave he alone in a moment of despair, the princess was never he friend. Anger bubbles up in he chest again, so hot it burns, he's ready to answer, if he didn't have a tired throat he could scream. So strong that her mouth cords would break. Before he can open he mouth a hand is gently placed on her shoulder.

Turning his face, Varian meets his cellmate. Now awake with an unreadable expression on his furrowed brows, Ruddiger casually curled around his neck. Glaring at the woman. Rayan looks away from the other cell to look at him, shaking his head to make him downplay the woman's words. Reluctant to move, he is forced to walk away when the older takes him by the arm and drives him away.

"It seems the princess has favorites", Lady Caine said from behind he. "Of course that bitch has them"

Rayan looks at her over his shoulder. "Don't you have your own matters Caine?", ask. "I know, go get hit by a horse", he scoffs with a: "Again"

Varian turns to see the woman, leaning against the bars of her own cell with her arms crossed and a growl that turns into an expression of offense before she looks at them. For a few seconds, just a few small seconds, Varian can swear she sees her gaze soften when her eyes meet Rayan's. Then her expression twists back to a scowl of outrage as she avoids meeting the green eyes again. Varian thinks it's strange. In all the time he's been there, he never remembers Rayan and Lady Caine talking to each other, or even looking at each other, in fact they seemed to avoid each other.

"What's wrong Caine?", Rayan asks teasingly. "Does it bother you that nothing turns out the way you want?", He shakes he head. "Everything goes wrong for you, right?"

Lady Caine's gaze returns to them. Her eyes narrow with a dangerous glint, and Varian hides behind the eldest. The woman pays no attention to him as she digs her long nails into his arms, something like pain flashing in her eyes. But it seems more disappointment than anything else, too many years under that gaze make he recognize it. Bad memories of the past make he hang her head, the words of the people of Old Corona playing in her mind, their faces annoyed. Varian weighs the thoughts away, deciding that he can't let the overwhelming feeling engulf him. His attention goes to the way Rayan seems to tense in front of him when Lady Caine laughs.

She whispers. "How disappointing", below the sound of voices in the hall. "Very disappointing"

With that said, giving them one last icy look, Lady Caine backs away from the bars and turns around, walking to her cot to ignore them once more. Varian sees his cellmate look at the woman for a few seconds, as if expecting something else from her, then he turns away and slides down the wall of the cell. Running he hands through he hair with a frustrated growl, Ruddiger jumps onto her legs to lick he cheek and make he laugh.

Varian approaches. "Rayan?", He asks. "You're good?"

Rayan raises his head when he asks. He hair spreads over he face with the movement, coppery locks that manage to cover part of her face. Still, Varian can see he green eyes glistening with unshed tears. The sight makes something twitch inside him, makes him nervous, digs a hole in his gut. Varian doesn't know what to do. He thought he would never return to that scene, to see a pair of crystallized green eyes again, he does not like it, digs up painful fragments that send pangs through his head. _Hates it_. The simple memory, even when it is so distant, so fuzzy, he can see it, emerald eyes looking at with tears from the other side of the circular lenses. But Rayan is not Hugo.

And the thought is painful. He doesn't know how to react, Rayan never...Varian can't even imagine the older boy crying, maybe it's the fact that he never left his relaxed attitude. He does not know how to act, he stands still with one hand extended before the footsteps are heard in the hall.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Cassandra looks at Rapunzel, standing next to her, the blonde gives her a smile that must have the purpose of reassuring her but she can't. She cannot be calm, not when she know why they are there. That was supposed to be the day of their departure, to follow the black rocks path, but Rapunzel made the decision —without consulting anyone— to postpone the date for a reason that Cassandra hates: Varian. The boy is the reason they haven't started yet and they won't until he agrees to go with them. The simple thought is very unpleasant and annoying to him, more annoying than he likes to admit. It makes her think that spending a day with Andrew and pretending to be in love with him is child's play.

Cassandra doesn't want to deal with Varian, she's not even willing to try, she doesn't know how she could try.

Not after all the things he did, not just to her, but to the entire kingdom. The boy must remain in a cell, where he belongs, and perhaps it sounds unfair and cruel to a child. But is not. Cassandra knows, as well as everyone, Varian is a child without limitations, with an intellect that makes him dangerous and who is also willing to kill two people in order to make Rapunzel suffer. And those are just some of the things it has shown it can do. She doesn't even want to think about what she can plan if she is given a little freedom, the possibility that she has something that she can use as a weapon at her fingertips. It's a terrifying idea.

Without anyone knowing, and without admitting it out loud, and she will never tell, she wishes Rapunzel would forget about it. Cassandra wants Varian to stay in the cell in which he was put. Yes, that thought is horrible but don't care, thoughts interfere with his judgment. That boy, whom she once considered her friend, nearly killed her and the queen, leaving her father's wound aside. She doesn't want to have to lead Varian on a journey that she has no idea how long it will last, she wants to get as far away as possible and try to forget what happened. The moment her was so close to death.

If Varian agrees to go with them things will only get more complicated. Although she doubts that the boy will accept but Cassandra knows, better than anyone, what Rapunzel is willing to do to 'fix' things. What the guilt has prompted her to do. And she knows this will not lead to anything good, everything will get more difficult if Rapunzel keeps pushing and pushing until everything gets out of hand and Varian...She doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't want to have those possible scenarios in her mind of what the boy would try for harm Rapunzel.

The creak of the doors being opened brings her out of her thoughts. She looks up to find Stan and Pete escorting two boys, furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he waits for Rapunzel to say something but she stays quiet. With that, she decides to ignore the red-haired boy, not knowing who he is and what he does in prison.

_What is another child doing in prison?_

Something stirs inside her but her decides to push it deep inside her. Ignoring the discomfort in the pit of his stomach. She looks at Varian, the boy does not return her gaze and part of her is grateful for that but another is not happy that he does not deign to look at her. After he almost killed her and didn't even have the decency to look at her. Cassandra clenches her fists, her knuckles turn white, takes a deep breath to hold back the urge to retaliate for what she did to her. She take a deep breath. Trying to restrain himself from doing something stupid that he might regret.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Standing in front of her father's throne Rapunzel watches for the second time as Stan and Pete cautiously retreat. Fearful that what happened last time will happen again. Rapunzel shares that fear. Pushing that fear deep within her, he focuses his gaze on the two boys, and honestly should have told them to leave the boy redhead in the cell but she can't. Something stops her. A cell is not a suitable place for a teenager, for a child. Looking better she realizes that something seems different, the calm attitude of the red-haired boy —whose name he still has to ask— has been replaced by a sad look. Varian, on the other hand, looks stunned, almost worried.

She forces herself to ignore that, as much as she doesn't want to, even when she may feel something pushing for asking, she stops him. Unable to know exactly what to ask.

Instead, she says: "Varian", in a calm voice. "Varian?"

She receives no reply. Then a sob breaks the silence, so low that it is barely heard. The sound does not go unnoticed on the wide walls of the throne room. Rapunzel can feel like her heart clenches at the sound when she receives a pang of guilt. This time, however, it is not unpleasant. Why isn't it about Varian. The sob does not belong to the alchemist, who also seems surprised, their eyes meet and Rapunzel decides to ignore it to look at the other boy. She can't tell how old the boy is, but he's definitely only a little older than Varian —and she feels guilty about not knowing his name— the coppery locks cover his face.

 _There is another teenager in prison_.

Rapunzel freezes, something tightening inside her as she remembers, the words so clear in her ear, her father's voice. He had said they wouldn't send a child to prison, so that boy... _His father was able to do it_. She flinches at the thought, but stands in the center of her mind, bitter and ugly, and refuses to move. Her chest constricted painfully at the entrance, a thought that haunted her and that sounded louder and louder in her mind, like a truth she didn't want to acknowledge. Rapunzel couldn't believe her father was capable of that but he was. Her father was able to put a child in prison, a child, without having even a shred of compassion and why?

_After your unexpected disappearance, your father locked up all the criminals of the kingdom._

Lady Caine's words buzz in her ears, tingling deep in her mind. It was true, what she said, even if her father denied it, something stirred inside her. _It was her fault._ The woman had not lied, her words had been true, her father locked up all the criminals in the kingdom because anyone could have taken her but this, this, a teenager, is too much. She understands, of course he does, the reason that Varian went to prison, he faces charges that are too strong for a child but it was all his own actions. It can't be the same with the other boy, or is it that all teenagers put the royal family at risk? No, it can't be, her father crossed a line and she is willing to face him once more before leaving.

Ignoring Cassandra and Eugene's calls, she advances through the throne room. Determined she doesn't stop until she's in front of the boy, who surprisingly immediately backs up awkwardly as she looks up. His heart sinks with it. The green eyes are crystallized with small tears, she realizes, in that moment, that the boy is only suppressing the sobs by sheer will. And she admires him, that will, but now her heart skips a beat. Although Rapunzel may not know him, she cannot leave him like this, she is always willing to help others.

"Everything in order?", Asks Rapunzel, raising a hand to caress her cheek.

Varian looks at her, as furious as he has been all along. "Don't even think about it princess"

Rapunzel finally looks back at him. Something she doesn't know how to describe flashes in his blue eyes for a moment, almost protective, but annoyance quickly overshadows it. It's as if he thinks she's hurting the boy in front of her, like he just wants to do that and can't help but wonder what kind of image does Varian have of her? Even if her heart clenches, Rapunzel ignores it once again. Unable to put the boy in front of her aside.

Putting her hand on her shoulder Rapunzel asks. "Something bad happened?"

"No, Your Highness", he replies, calmly. "Bad things happen in prison all the time"

Her chest constricted painfully for the entrance, at the very real truth that she knew happened in the dungeons. Cassandra had told her once, after she locked her and Eugene in a cell, but she didn't think. Of course she didn't, he decided to put that aside so as not to face the truth of the things that were happening down there. Worry bubbled up in her chest, pressing down on her heart, the words hitting her hard when the boy said them so quietly. He is used to it, the idea is terrifying, it makes Rapunzel shiver with ice cold blood. A lump forms in her throat and drowns out all her words, she can't say anything, she can't find the right words so she just accepts silence.

She is then carried back to the throne by Eugene, who says nothing until they are away from the two boys.

"Blondie, please don't do that", request Eugene. "It was reckless"

Rapunzel doesn't respond. The knot is still tightening his words and will have to wait a few moments for to get something to say. Thoughts echo in her mind, trying not to be pushed aside but fail. She is not going to dismiss them, she will listen to them later, she will ask herself all the questions and try to find the answers. Even if it leads her to another confrontation with her father, Rapunzel is not going to avoid the doubts that grow, the cruel thoughts that swirl in her mind, she will search for the answers. But now is not the time, she have yet to end this.

"Varian", she says shakily. "About our trip"

The named frowns. "Our?", He scoffs. "I will not go princess", he tells her. "I'm not going anywhere _with you_ "

Rapunzel clenches her fists when her patience comes to an end. She was patient, very patient, she tried to make everything easy, but it wasn't. It was clear to him that Varian would not cooperate, of course he was upset and the last thing on his mind was to go on a trip with the princess who betrayed him but she wanted him to accept. Rapunzel wants to help him, keep her promise to make everything better, clear the name of the boy who only committed those acts out of desperation. Help the child who has been left alone. The help that her father said they were going to give her but now she knows was a lie. A lie to keep her calm as she left the kingdom.

She is going to help him, even if he keeps rejecting any attempt to strike up a quiet conversation. It is normal. Varian is upset, hurt, and Rapunzel knows that it is partly her fault, she must have looked for him after the storm, check that things were in order, fix the matter of the rumors. That she still doesn't know how they spread throughout the kingdom. Rapunzel should have gone for him, now it's late, but not too late to try to fix some things. She does not want things to be unpleasant but there is no other. She makes a decision.

"Varian, son of Quirin", begins. "Under the king's permission, your release is granted on the condition that you accompany us on our journey."

The room falls silent with those words. Everyone too shocked by what Rapunzel just said, no, by what she ordered.

Varian shoots him an annoyed look. "I don't want your mercy!", He exclaims. "I can free my father on my own"

Rapunzel, as well as the other two adults in the room, know that this is a lie. And she won't give up so easily, she promised she would help Varian and she will, already broke that promise once and the results were terrible. This time she will not make the same mistake, she will not leave he alone, not when he is blinded by denial, with a logic that is flawed. She knows, as well as him, that he cannot free Quirin, he is in prison but Rapunzel can help him. And it will.

"You can't", she says firmly. "You are a criminal, there is no way you can free your father"

“You don't know that!”, Varian yells, shaking with fury with clenched fists. "I can release it!"

The alchemist's voice breaks into something that is close to sounding like a sob, his hands shoot up to cover his face, rocking hard on his heels to lean over himself and Rapunzel can feel the guilt hitting deep in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our angry little alchemist is not easy to convince


	6. Chapter 6

Varian bit he lip to hold back he sobs, pressing he hands harder to he face in a futile attempt to stop the tears. He shouldn't cry, not in front of them, Eugene and Cassandra, much less in front of Rapunzel. No one should see how weak he is, the emotions he hides behind the mask of hatred, but the words are so painful that he can barely contain his tears. _Y_ _ou can't_. Who does Rapunzel think to say that? She really is cruel. A lump forms in he throat, she doesn't know what he is willing to do. _What if she's right?_ But no, that is not true, she is not right, Varian is not wrong.

In those moments he would like to have Ruddiger by his side, his raccoon friend would be able to keep him calm, now he is alone, with no one to... Someone gently strokes his hair and pulls him out of his thoughts, he sits up suddenly as Rayan walks away, their gazes meet, and for the first time, he can only see one person in those eyes. Not Hugo, not Rapunzel, just Rayan. The boy he has shared a cell with for a couple of weeks, the one who has woken him up from his nightmares.

Without warning, and on impulse, I hug the older tightly. Rayan tensed at the sudden touch, not being the one who started it, after all Varian knew that he was not a fan of that kind of contact with other people.

He didn't know why, the older man had only mentioned it a couple of times as vague comments that passed without much importance. And, even without the comments, Varian would have noticed after a while. Just seeing the way Rayan pulled away, subtly, a little when their arms touched or the way he was startled every time a guard took his wrist when they gave them breakfast. It was somewhat —at least for him— obvious to note. His fellow clear discomfort from the touch was something that did not go unnoticed by him.

Therefore, he was surprised when the older returned the hug willingly. Patting him on the back a couple of times, leaving him in a strange and uncomfortable position. To get there, Rayan had to effectively imprison him between his chest and the chains, which were long enough to allow such action. His cheeks burned when he realized the spectacle they must be giving to the princess, and Cassandra and Eugene, unable to know how to escape from the situation that he had created. There was no escape in the decision to focus his attention on something else, the closest he could find, ignoring the mild smell of valerian that shirt of his fellow had, were the chains on his wrists.

That was another way of depriving him of his freedom, the one that was in doubt if he deserved it, and that they were there for safety too, not for his. Clear. They were to keep the princess safe. _It was so familiar._

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

_There was a slight squeak as the shackles closed around his wrists. The heavy blow of chains striking the ground followed, heavy. Those were just precautionary measures, damned of Hugo had said. He was about to trip over the chains when he was pushed hard so that he would begin to move down the hall. The soft pounding of the leaks in the ceiling increased in silence, demanding repair, above his head the rafters creaked, signaling his age. Varian glanced at Cyrus beside him, not bothering to pay attention to whatever he was saying. He didn't want to know, so he just focused on the sound of chains crawling across the ground._

_Their destination was the door at the end of the hall. Cyrus opened it so that they would both enter the room, a small office, orderly but cold, like its owner. Who was currently standing in front of them, the dark green gaze pierced her soul with indifference but, deep down, almost perfectly hidden, a spark of annoying gleam in her eyes. She was furious. They made him stop a few steps from her._

_"Where is it?", Her voice was devoid of any emotion._

_Varian felt something stir inside him, a strange mixture of emotions that settled in the pit of his stomach. It will prevail over the sadness and guilt that rolled over, fighting to overshadow the growing fear. Bubbling uneasily in his chest. In short, Donella was not someone who wanted to be an enemy. He swallowed hard and forced himself to respond._

_He scoffed, in an attempt to keep his tone upset. "The what, Don?"_

_Donella's eyes narrowed. "I don't want your games, you know what I mean", he approached with firm steps to take her chin roughly. "Now tell me where he is and maybe I'll forgive you, it would be a shame to lose that talent of yours"_

_"Do you know what forgiveness is?", He scoffed. "Do you know forgiveness?!"_

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

"¿Varian?" 

And it is Rayan's soft whisper that takes him away from the memories. Fortunately, he will have to remember to thank later, he does not like to remember those things, he does not like thinking about Donella at all, although he does so more than he likes to admit. It feels bad, wrong, to think about her, in those times, in the things that he shouldn't remember. People he shouldn't know and yet are a constant mirage in her mind. Memories that he shouldn't have but are there for some reason so confusing when parts of it go away and then reappear.

He can feel Rayan let him go, nodding for he to look at Rapunzel. She remains in place, not moving while looking at him. He waiting for her little outburst to finish, so Varian looks into her eyes. He watching her step back a bit before brushing a lock from her face.

 _Use it to your advantage_ , A voice inside he, which sounds hideously like Donella, whispers in her mind. Send a chill down his spine.

Varian hates the way he accepts that suggestion, adding to the fact that he didn't have such a great idea. He take a deep breath, clenched her fists as he think, think if it's for the best. Unfortunately it is, he don't have many options to choose from. The princess is her best option in the matter of rocks, a unique opportunity that is being offered to he to study those mysterious rocks more closely and get to the source of their origin. He must take this opportunity, as much as he hate it, as unpleasant as the idea of traveling with the princess may seem to he. He need to free her father.

"Are you going to free my father?", He fails to hide the little hope that seeps into his voice. "Will you keep your promise?"

"I will", He can hear the tremor in Rapunzel's voice. "I swear" her voice doesn't help. "We will leave tomorrow"

Varian stops to think, and makes another decision. "And what about Rayan?", He asks, scowling at the princess. "Will you allow another, as you say, child this in prison?"

He sees Rapunzel fall silent at his question, perhaps thinking what he should say or how he is supposed to act. Varian does not know but she will accept, she must, her compassion will not allow her to leave another child in prison for the injustice of his father. He knows it well. The princess wants to fix everything, and she will use that to her advantage. He notices the quick exchange of glances between the princess and her lady-in-waiting, who doesn't bother to be subtle when she shakes her head, rejecting the idea. Varian knows that she has no power there, she is just a companion, another servant of the princess, and the princess is so stubborn that nothing will change her mind. Both are somewhat alike.

But Varian knows that she will accept. He made sure of that, when he lost control and then allowed herself to be wrapped in Rayan's arms. He calming down little by little, that was not intentional but it will do. If he lucky, Rapunzel, and neither of the other two, will want to deal with a possible emotional breakdown on his part. So taking Rayan with them, someone who doesn't seem to hate him, to calm him down would be a useful thing.

Rapunzel clears her throat. "Well yeah, granted", she stutters. "But that will be it", she advanced towards the door making a sign for them to follow her. "Over here please"

They have no other choice. Varian turns on his heel with a sigh, following her out. Cassandra's gaze is on her back, watching so she doesn't try to do anything. Silence settles in the corridor. He watches the princess's hair, in the typical braid, of all things she chose that. He look at her houlder feeling extra weight, he ran into Ruddiger, who he hadn't realized the moment he had sneaked up to he.

"Here we are", Rapunzel stopped in front of a wooden door. "Here, let me help with the chains"

Varian barely avoided backing down as she approached, holding a key that the guards had surely given her at some point. She smiled softly at him, or tried, as she unfastened the shackles on his hand. Taking the chains between he hands to push them away from him, he glanced sideways to see that Cassandra had done the same with Rayan, and strangely, he did so carefully. No hard feelings, of course. The princess stepped away from the door and let them in, locking behind them to prevent them from leaving. It's not like that works.

He stepped inside the room, which was almost warm and cozy. For a moment, just an instant, he could feel herself back in her room at Old Corona. He pushed the thought away and took a seat on one of the beds. He rubbed his wrists, a little red and irritated from the cold metal of her shackles, laughing at the thought of the first time she used chains. Long ago, what should not have happened, were used to prevent him from escaping. But this time, unlike the princess, Donella was not compassionate, she really was not. _No way_.

"Can we escape?", He asks under his breath

Rayan hums. "Maybe", his fingers brushed the window pane. "I can pick the lock but I can't do much with the guards"

And he depends on alchemy. Varian kept the comment to himself with an annoyed growl, knowing that there was no way, no matter how incompetent the guards, they could get out of the palace. The corridors were full of guards, maids, and other people who would delay their escape. Even if they managed to escape, there would be no way they would get very far and he would have made his way straight to high security. He couldn't risk missing a priceless opportunity like the one he had just because he can't stand the princess. He need to calm down.

He lay back on the bed with Ruddiger on her chest, enjoying the comfort of the duvets. Not like the cell beds. Soon he felt that his eyelids were heavy, closing slowly, he no put resistance and let sleep take over. Willing to sleep in a good bed after all this time. Hoping that he would soon find a way to free his father, he dislodges the black rocks that had destroyed his home. He was going to make it.

_He would make he proud._

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

With a grimace, Rayan opened his eyes. Sitting up on the bed, he stared at his partner for a few seconds, sleeping and totally oblivious to the fears that tormented him. He look away in distress, knowing what I was about to do. He rose carefully, careful not to wake his companion —which would be easy considering he was an expert sneaking around— and went to the door. Giving him one last look, stopping to think if he really wanted to do that. He had to, and he would. The decision had been made, a long time ago; don't cling to anyone, it was an important rule for thieves. He should not be the exception.

He looked away from the boy he'd spent the previous weeks with. With the one who had coexisted calmly and had good talks, the one who seemed to respect the fact that he did not like physical contact too much and that he did not press for answers he did not want to give. He pushed the thoughts deep into his mind, concentrating on his main task. He pulled a bobby pin from his hair, grateful that no one suspected that he was wearing such things in his hair or they would have been removed long ago. He crouched at the lock and pushed it in, trying to get the door open. He could hear the singular sound of the gears turning as the knob gently shook.

He hurried to her feet and quickly clung to the wall, clenching the hairpin in her palm as the door opened and a strange green smoke began to fill the room. A familiar green. He backed away from the wall feeling a bit dizzy before a hand covered his mouth, someone pulled him to his chest as an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from moving. Which only caused him to struggle with his captor. Panic invaded him for a moment as they took him out of the room, away from the reach of the mysterious smoket, which he assumed was some kind of sedative or something similar when he noticed that his fellow continued to sleep.

Then his captor lets go with a growl as he butts him in the jaw. He staggers forward a bit, feeling light-headed, dizzy, breathing. As much as he want to fill her lungs with air quickly he cannot, it would not do any good, it is confirmed with slow breaths. He stumbled to the doorframe, sliding down the wall to a sitting position, looking up to see his captor. Geert wiped a trail of blood from his nose, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the fact that he didn't expect to hurt him. He should be scared, fearing what the man's reaction to that would be but instead, damm it, he was worried. He reached up to tangle a few strands around his fingers, tugging at his hair to partially cover his face.

Muttering a weak. "You're good?"

Geert stops short. The hand still on his nose, trying to keep the bleeding from continuing, stares back after a few seconds. As if he wasn't sure he had heard correctly, as if he didn't think he was worried about him. Rayan tugs at her hair, hiding her face from the amber gaze that gazes at him. And he just stays silent, hunched into place with his arms resting on his knees, his fingers squeezing her hair out. Just wait, anything that made him feel like he hadn't made a mistake. That the decision he made was the right one, that he was not wrong. What was the best. He was startled when the older one knelt in front of him, the white gloves of his uniform absent, he raised a hand to gently caress his cheek.

"Now, don't do that again", he says, kindly with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you a few minutes ago"

That was strange. It was always like this, it was before, it was then and it would remain so forever. And he always managed to confuse Rayan. Geert would sometimes be cruel, manipulative and a shitty person in general but, from one moment to the next, he would be kind and sweet to those around him. As if he genuinely cares about them, but without neglecting the unnecessary and cheeky touch. He had experienced that many times before, long before he was in prison, like the time he helped him when he had a nightmare. That occasion was beautiful. Every time he remembered it his heart would race.

Geert brushes the strands that cover her face and tucks them behind her ear. "Was I too rough?"

"Unwise"

"Oh", the man laughs. "Once again, I'm sorry but I need to know why you are up here."

There the matter. Rayan sighs. "It seems that now I am trapped in a strange guilt-hate relationship from my cellmate and the princess", he mutters with a grimace. "And they have dragged me on their journey"

"Interesting", Geert takes her face in his hands and whispers: "Watch them for me, will you?"

Rayan answers, without choice, in a small whisper that is lost in the wind.

"Understood"


	7. Chapter 7

It was relaxing, for a few moments, ones that he really appreciated. Where Geert sat next to him, hugging him by the shoulders, telling the same stories they had told before in the crackle of a warm campfire. Remembering the old days, when they counted stars in the dark veil of the night sky, writing poems about the beauty hidden in the petals of each flower. They laughed at the same silly jokes someone had ever told, poking fun at an old partner's strange puns. Conversing quietly. Rayan enjoyed it, while it lasted, even if it was only a few moments.

The moments before eyelids will weigh and he will end up falling into the arms of an old acquaintance. An old companion. Then the rest can only be assumed; Geert took the trouble to carry him to bed, fully convinced that he would not be seen by anyone, trusting in the effectiveness of the powder he had used earlier. He tucked him in, strange and impossible as he might seem. And then he went the way he had come, leaving behind the boy who once blindly placed his trust in him, with an order lost in the wind. Icy wind from an ancient storm that had not yet fully faded. With cracks in the stone walls that broke ancient seals and a promise made centuries ago.

With dark magic that seeped from the cracks, dripping as he released the essence he had once imprisoned. One misfortune was the fact that the cracks were unable to expand further and break some other seals. They would have to settle for just being a few. They were for a time. Only a few who survived the fate of being sealed in a chamber, the ones who managed to escape undetected. And wanting to fulfill the promise his teacher once made.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Rayan stared in awe at the landscape that stretched out before his eyes. Distraught but impressed, a sick fascination bubbling in his chest, his fingers brushed the cold surface of the black rock point. Beneath his fingers, in the dark needle, he is sure that he can feel a steady, dull pulse. His gaze sweeps over Old Corona, dark spiers rising, the slanting of death. Raging and cruel sharp spikes, and the unerring precision of his direction. The Dark kingdom. Where the moon was once praised by mortals before they tried to end it and turn against it. Old history. He will not go into details, he does not need to get lost again in the texts that he studied years ago with old colleagues.

He sighs to look at the ground. At his feet black rocks have flattened to form a makeshift path that leads to the horizon, to his place of origin, with the capricious stone that creates them. They have violently pierced the wall of Corona to make a huge hole, an invitation for the sundrop that cannot be ignored. It shouldn't be or, well, the damage will be much worse. Corona has been lucky, that her houses were only pierced by the indescribable dark needles; The Dark kingdom did not suffer the same fate, all life on its land was slowly drained by the song of decay... 

That ancient song that the moon created as the opposite of the sun. And its healing power. Consuming life in its wake was something that characterized the moonstone after attempts were made to destroy it. Luna was not happy about it and the kingdom paid for it. Rayan doesn't want to know how many lives were lost, when the spikes erupted in anger and smashed everything in their path. In Corona it was different, more controlled, perhaps because they only wanted to attract the attention of the sundrop and show it the way. Maybe. That was the most logical purpose for the rocks, to guide the sundrop to the moonstone that has longed for it for centuries.

He look away to direct it to the princess. Her golden hair was gathered in a high ponytail and then braided with purple beads, her usual dress has been replaced by purple pants and a pink blouse, a purple beads bracelet rests on her ankle; she continues barefoot. Her outfit is certainly the best choice for the trip they are going to undertake, Rayan can't imagine what would happen if she had decided to wear a dress. Not very useful. He watches her chat with the other members of the group. To whom Rayan has already taken note of which she should be more careful with, it was ironic that he will turn out to be the lady-in-waiting.

Daughter of the captain, he remembered, of course she would be the one with whom he had to be more careful. Her name is Cassandra, and he is not willing to forget it, then she follows the princess's boyfriend, Flynn Rider, or Eugene —what a name— then the guy named Lance. Who gave her a look that made he believe that he knew something that others did not. That was a moment when he almost panicked, wondering if he knew anything about him that might compromise his new goal. After thinking things through, he concluded that, being a former thief, he knew about the atrocities of the prisons. That calmed him down to a degree.

And he is not forgetting about the animals. The little chameleon that rests on the shoulder of the princess, whose name is Pascal and is extremely adorable, is also Cassandra's analytical owl, well, it's called an owl. Then there are the horses, that may be a slight problem, horses of Corona's guards, Fidella and Maximus. The captain's horse. The same Max who led to his capture, who followed him through the woods and made all of his efforts go to waste with an absurd crime. He ignores the growing sense of annoyance. Okay, it really is, the horse was just doing his job.

Rayan is not a person to hold a grudge so that's fine. He seems unnecessary to him, he does not find sense in wanting to take revenge on someone, that does not make things better. Revenge only leads to revenge. The desire to want to make someone miserable is not something he can understand, so he cannot understand why Varian is angry with the princess. He does not understand. The princess, like a sundrop, is the spitting image of herself, so enthusiastic, warm, optimistic and radiant with hope. As would be expected of the earthly incarnation of the sundrop, of the sun itself.

Even after what happened. She having lived eighteen years alone in captivity in a tower hidden in a clearing. 

Miles from her true home, with a woman who claimed to be her mother, she lied to him about the truth about the world and kept her locked up. Taking advantage of the healing power that she ran through her golden hair, using her magic to stay young forever. Treating her like a precious procession that she would not let go. And when she found out about the truth she was willing to chain her up and kill the only person she knew where she was. Thus killing the secret. Rayan wonders, having kept her locked up, how Gothel did to control the fury of the moon.

Gothel kept the princess in the tower for years, not caring about the rocks. Keeping them away from her precious sundrop. Rayan knows that Gothel was given the task of caring for the miraculous flower, of keeping the sundrop protected; which he did in a... a little twisted way. She imprisoned the earthly form of the sundrop to achieve her purpose of remaining eternal. Hiding from the cruel fate suffered by the other disciples, locked in a great chamber where they would never leave. Damn Demanitus. Rayan was lucky, too lucky in fact, he was in that moment, when the others were sealed —he can still hear the screams— before Geert dragged him away. Thus saving his life.

"All ready?", The cheerful voice of the princess brought him out of his thoughts. "Ready for the biggest trip of his life?", And she raised a hand in the air. "By Corona!"

The others share his enthusiasm, except for Varian who continues to load some alchemy products into the caravan, Rayan does not. He is unable to fake it. They care about the kingdom, that is their home, they have many happy memories but not him. He spent a lot of time in a cell, waiting, for his captain to show up, and when he did, he didn't come out of there, neither of them. And things did not improve. Rayan doesn't have fond memories of Corona, so he's not enthusiastic about saving the kingdom, not when he knows that if his plan works the result will be the same. Corona will fall.

"Is something wrong?", Rayan recoils in surprise to see the princess standing in front of him. "I didn't want to scare you", she smiles at him. "You just seem thoughtful"

Cassandra walks past them. " _So thoughtful_ "

"He just tried to process all this", says Rayan, it's not entirely a lie, he still tries to accommodate the information in a good way in his mind. "It all seems so unlikely"

"That's how magic tends to be", The princess chuckles. "After a while you get used to it", her smile continues. "We must go"

"Sure", Rayan mutters before heading to the caravan

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian rubs his eyes carefully. Tears stinging with a silent threat to come out, but he won't cry. He not willing, he would be too childish and pathetic. Not crying, not in front of Cassandra, who hasn't looked away since they got into the trailer. She keeps an eye on him, and he doesn't know whether to worry or be flattered that he's seen as a great threat. He doesn't want to know anyway. He returns his gaze to the window, frowning when he swears to catch the golden flash of armor in the distance, but it fades so quickly he thinks he imagined it. Rare. Old Corona lie littered with black rocks for the most part, it is certain that soon there will be nothing left of the town that once called home.

It worries him to think that it may be too late, that the town will be covered and with it his father will be buried. Once again, for black rocks. It's more painful to think that he couldn't do anything to prevent it. That no one but him will care if that happens, it is painful, as it was before and as it will continue to be. Slowly his house is left behind, surrounded by black rocks like the whole town. A part of him wishes he could stay with his father and try to free him but he knows it will have the same result as last time. It won't be good. Following the rocks is the best option, and the only one he have, but the thought of traveling with the person who caused everything is annoying. He doesn't need Rapunzel's grief, compassion or whatever she's trying, it makes him nauseous, she must pay for her actions. Because she caused all of that.

 _Rapunzel is the culprit_ , is repeated once more.

Nobody else.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Geert kicked a piece of mural off the floor. Staring uninterestedly at the colorful patterns, his gloved fingers slid down the sharp black rock tips. He humming to the beat of the pulse drowned out under his fingertips, reveling in the power he patiently awaited, calling out to be used. Eager to be one with the sundrop once more. Waiting as he had for years, until he could find his counterpart and show him the way to the opal. The opal he craved for his beloved sundrop.

He slid away from the rocks, tall and sharp, all pointing to the sky as if they had not been affected by the decision of the sundrop. Although that was something that did not matter, the princess would not pass through that place again so they did not need to show him the way to her destination. A destiny she will not be able to fulfill, one that she will have to renounce when his master is free and claims what is rightfully hers. Pushing away the rubble of what was once the tower, Geert grins wickedly when he comes across the red cloth. He takes the cloak between his hands, covered in dust, which is not only from the earth, part of it is the remains of his owner. He knows it, Gothel turned to dust from his dependence on the healing power of sundrop.

Being careful, fold the cape to take with him. Impatient to know what will happen when he shows her to the princess's group, when someone recovers her memories of her mother. His real mother. He is eager to know how Rayan will react when he finds out that Gothel, he really did have a daughter, one that he abandoned by the sundrop. Just as abandoned him first, for a girl he also left behind. All for a flower. Geert couldn't be more eager to see his reactions, to see the fury on his faces. The delight of watching them collapse.

With that in mind, Geert walks away from the remains of the tower, ready to begin his journey behind the princess's caravan. To fulfill the mission that his teacher gave them.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian walked down a corridor, a leaf resting in his hand, his gaze searching for a person. He had gone to her office but she was not there, so she was hoping to find her walking down some hallway.

"Don!", He yells, his voice echoing off the walls

He turns when he hears the footsteps behind him. Donella walks up to him, expressionless as is her custom, he smiled at her, handing her the page. She took it before turning to go back her way.

Donella looks at him over her shoulder. "I have a little job for you", she starts to walk away. "Hugo is waiting outside with more details"

Varian nods, even when she's not looking at him, turns and heads for the exit. Humming softly until she reaches the heavy metal door. As are at Ingvarr. The sun's rays hit him coming out, he took a few seconds to get used to it before opening his eyes fully. Hugo was in front of him, looking at him under the shade of a tree, waving his hand in greeting.

**_Hey goggles_**

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Hugo got up with a start. He reached out to fumble for his glasses on the small table. Once in his hands, he wasted no time putting them on and standing up. He don't miss the dirty duvets at the inn, even Donella offered a better bed. He quickly wiped his eyes to grab the backpack that rested at the foot of the bed. Saving, well, whatever Donella would have given him. He hadn't given much information and he hadn't asked, curiosity killed the cat. He wouldn't be the cat that died at the hands of something stupid.

And of course he was curious to know what exactly she had asked him to deliver, but knowing her, it was better to follow her instructions to the letter. Without detours. The plan was simple: Go to the meeting place, find the partner, and deliver the backpack. He had already done many jobs that were worse, so he was fine with that, the only thing he didn't like was the fact that Donella had given her nothing but a meeting place. Besides the fact that the partner had to recognize him. It made him think that Donella didn't trust his ability to handle the situation. He didn't like him at all but he wasn't going to complain, at least not in front of his mentor.

Even if he didn't like it, he had to. He was soon out of the tavern in which he had spent the night. No one expected a teenager to go out in the early morning but no one did anything to try to stop him. Hugo slipped through the dark and deplorable streets of Vardaros, attentive to the slightest noise around him, scanning everything at every step he took. After all it would be very easy for someone to try to mug he. Hell, Donella would be furious if that happened and the last thing he wanted was to get shitty talk.

He arrived at the meeting place a few minutes later, one of the many dirty alleys in bad shape. Heavens, they needed to do something with that city. Anyway, Hugo leaned against the wall with the backpack hanging from his hand, the contents of him were really light. His other hand tightened the sphere in his pocket as a large, muscular man appeared at the entrance to the alley.

"Hugo, I guess", says the man. "Donella has other instructions for you"

Clenching his jaw, Hugo follows him out of the alley. Vardaros sleeps in silence as they glide through the dim early morning light, in jobs a teenager shouldn't do but is forced to. Hugo downplays it; memories of a former co-worker, as well as a friend, are now just unattainable dreams.

But it's okay. Varian is safe from Donella.

Or she should be. Donella won't find the letters.

Oh, Hugo, you poor naive child. Not everything can be so easy. Some things can't really be hidden, but if only you had known better, maybe, and just maybe you could have thought of a better place than that old wooden box where you kept the good memories. Where you used to hide your love. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rapunzel contemplates the horizon. The sun slowly setting behind her, she gazes fascinated at the landscape that stretches out in front of her. The wide forests and meadows that go beyond what can see. The trip can be likened to the first time outside the tower, the gentle breeze ruffles her hair, Pascal rests on her shoulder, sharing the same emotion as her. A smile makes its way onto her face.

"Blondie!", Rapunzel turns to see Eugene running in her direction. "Don't go out that way, or the dragon lady will go crazy"

Rapunzel takes his hand. "Sorry", she chuckles before looking at the scenery again. "This is, well, it feels like coming out of the tower again", she said wistfully before sighing. "Let's go back"

They both walk back to the caravan, which has been pulled over to the side of the road, making little jokes with each other until they arrive. Max and Fidella have been untied, so they can rest more comfortably. Lance was moving what should be dinner, Cassandra was standing with her arms crossed with a frown, looking at them annoyed. Rapunzel gives him a nervous smile before looking at the two teenagers, sitting around the campfire.

Rapunzel is relieved when she realizes that Varian is not trying to escape, just as he has not done in their entire week on the road.

Cassandra walks over to her. "Don't go out like that", she asks her with her hands on her hips. "Less if the sun is going to set", she sighs herself. "Alone, don't do it again, now, to dinner"

"Come on Cass, you have nothing to worry about", she tries to reassure the swordswoman as they walk to the campfire to take a seat. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Oats", Lance responds dramatically. "More oats, soon we will be oats"

He laughs at that, Rapunzel joins him as he watches Cassandra start to fill the bowls. The swordswoman rolls her eyes with a smile that quickly disappears.

"What is the next city?", Rapunzel's face lights up

"Vardaros", Cassandra hands him a full bowl. "We lack a day of travel"

"Oh, Vardaros", hums Eugene cheerfully. "The funniest city in the world"

Rayan laughs. "Seriously?", He brings the bowl to his lips. "Did you grow up there?"

"The boy must be a fortune teller!", Lance exclaims. "You should consider it instead of, you know, keep stealing"

Rapunzel tenses a bit when the redhead just stares at the black man silently. They both look at each other in silence until Rayan shakes his head and focuses his attention on the bowl. She watches as Varian squints at Lance, she can feel his stomach turn into a hideous mix of nerves and fear, of what the alchemist might try to do. Luckily Varian returns his attention to his food. She takes a deep breath, relieved that a series of sarcastic and poisonous comments will not be unleashed from the alchemist, which is what he has been doing during the week they have been traveling. Making fun of them at every opportunity she gets, reminding them of past mistakes and feeling upset with them.

He making fierce and scathing comments that make her back off and feel the guilt hitting hard again. Maybe that's Varian's purpose, to make her feel so guilty, or miserable, until she can't take it. Rapunzel doesn't know what to make of that. She is so tired that he makes her feel drained not only mentally. She has endured the sarcastic and malicious comments of the alchemist like everyone else except one of them, Varian has been tough to make Rayan miserable, as if he doesn't deserve what they do. Rapunzel understands, that he does it because he thinks he didn't turn his back on me like the others. And she, really, she feels a little jealous. That Rayan can connect with Varian and she can't.

Lance and Eugene laugh at something. She turns away from her thoughts to hear the talk.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Cassandra retains a smile as she listens to Lance tell a story about his days in Vardaros, wondering if the city is as good as it is portrayed or if they are just exaggerating. Maybe the second. That will be the first city they have visited since they left Corona, the first city Rapunzel has known, and Cassandra can see the problems they will have. She adores Rapunzel, even though she doesn't admit it out loud, but she knows that his innocent and optimistic demeanor could get them in trouble at some point.

And that is not all. Vardaros is the first city they will enter, they need more supplies, but going to the city means a chance that Varian can grab a weapon. Or steal it. Or try to run away from them. Or plan anything. Cassandra does not want the boy to hurt those who matter to him again, that he hurt them as well as Rapunzel with his comments and looks. Cassandra can't bear that again. Never more.

She sets the empty bowl on the ground, looking up to find Varian sitting at the other end of the fire. His eyes narrow when he realizes that he's looking at the princess, with that annoyed look that hasn't faded one bit since he was arrested. He maybe he did. She doesn't know, but she knows that Varian is willing to do anything to see Rapunzel suffer. She feels something shudder inside her when she sees Rapunzel staring back, the alchemist's mouth falls open...his shoulders lose an invisible weight when Varian looks away to see Ruddiger.

Rayan stares back at her for a few seconds. Something strange shining in his eyes, and for a moment, just a second, Cassandra was sure it was nostalgia.

For some reason. Nostalgia from all things.

As if she saw someone else.

"To sleep now", She says, standing up, thoughts pushed away, a smile growing on his face when he looks at Eugene. "Clean the bowls, Fitzherbert", his smile falls when she looks at Varian and his tone grows cold. "I could try anything with that task"

Varian scoffs. "Cassie, I could try anything, and even if you're close you won't be able to avoid it, I beat you once", a cruel smile folds across his lips. "Remember?"

Cassandra clenches her fists, clenching her jaw hard enough to make her tremble, and she's ready to respond. Hoping for the next thing the alchemist has to say, she awaits her comments on anything that makes her feel upset, miserable, or hurt. She doesn't listen to them, Varian doesn't say anything, not when he's interrupted by the redhead next to him, who mutters something that makes him look away. Cassandra lets out the breath that she is holding, letting her muscles slowly relax, looking at the two teenagers who are now ignoring her.

_Why?_

The question gnaws at her mind, makes something stir inside her as she desperately searches for the answer. She loses himself staring into the void, delving into his deepest thoughts, the fact that this boy, this boy, is deflecting most of Varian's attempts to attack them. Succeeding at times. Something throbs in her when she realizes that he is looking back at her. And there is something, there, in her eyes, that makes him realize.

_He's protecting her._

The idea amuses him, a slight laugh escaping his lips. The idea itself is hilarious, a boy, who was possibly at least eight years younger than her, is protecting her. Is he doing it? No, it doesn't make sense, the boy has no reason or obligation to do something like that. And he doesn't make any sense, not one she can find, not yet. Cassandra looks away from he when Varian finds her staring at the other teenager. Pushing thoughts of he away from her mind he turns around, ignoring the way Rapunzel's eyebrows furrow in concern as she pulls away.

Cassandra stops inches from the caravan, giving Rayan one last look; he doesn't look back at her. For a moment, without knowing why, she wants him to look back at her. To be able to decipher the strange sensation that throbs in her chest. She wants to go, ask about what is spinning in her mind in those moments, know the truth. Why? He doesn't know any of them, not her, only Varian, and there is no reason why he wanted, or should, protect them. And yet he has been deflecting Varian's attacks against her, keeping it peaceful for some time and moderating his scathing remarks.

Does not matter. She pushes the thoughts within herself, as she has pushed many other things, deciding that it makes no sense. Drop the matter. Opening the door to walk to her bunk.

She doesn't think about the strange throbbing in her chest. In the red hair. Or in distractions. Tomorrow will be the same, she will ignore Varian's comments and will be alert to his movements.

Nothing changes.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

When the caravan finally comes to a stop at the entrances to what it presumes is Vardaros, Cassandra holds back a laugh. Smiling sideways when Fitzherbert appears next to her.

"Here Vardaros, city of games and fun!", Announces Lance, late, leaving the caravan in a hurry. 

This time Cassandra laughs when the man's smile fades upon seeing the conditions in the city. Which seemed to be in ruins, most of the houses had the windows boarded up. Interestingly, broken carts and ships lined the dusty streets. Not counting that some black rocks were still sticking out in some places. Charming, really charming. Cassandra raised an eyebrow when she saw a cart full of weapons, which appeared to be for sale.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.

"Wow, it's great", Cassandra scoffs, feigning amazement. "What would like to do first?", She gives the group a brief glance. "Tattoos?"

Rayan laughs next to her. "Tell me, Flynn", and Cassandra loves the teasing tone she uses. "When they said 'games and fun' did they mean the kind of games that kill one or two people?"

"Okay..."

"I think they weren't wrong", Cassandra smiles at him. "It seems like I'm going to have fun"

"Who will get the plague first?", Rayan asks the air, looking thoughtful.

"If it's her, it doesn't bother me", Varian mutters under his breath.

The smile on his face falls, his shoulders tense as he clenches his fists. Cassandra fills her lungs with air, dusty, makes her nose irritate with the gritty sensation. She retains the impulse to respond to Rapunzel's nervous gaze, begging her not to do anything. Should just wait? She can't wait, for Varian miraculously decides to stop being an annoying little brat and get serious. But Rapunzel, she's pleading with her eyes and...

Cassandra lets out her breath. Calming down with a grunt.

"Let's find the provisions"

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Reluctantly, Varian follows the group through the city. It would be a thousand times better to be in the caravan. His gaze rides on Rayan's back —and he's sure he sees him tense— as he talks to Lance about something. Looking away, he not knowing how he can get along with those guys, with a strange pang in his heart. The pang of betrayal. A bitter, painful feeling that he wishes he never felt again.

Shake he head to ward off thoughts. He not wanting to let his mind lead to hasty conclusions. He manages to catch something out of the corner of his eye that catches his attention, a man, tall and muscular, who is talking to a merchant. The familiar, but not quite, armor that he wears in his arms makes her stomach turn. Even in the distance, Varian is sure that he has seen it, somewhere, he is sure but he is not. Everything is confusing. He shouldn't remember that, that's not true. His father said ...

_But his father is gone._

He stops. Looking at the man regardless of the group leaving him behind, as they have done before, he ignores the way Ruddiger prompts him to keep moving forward. He has seen that man. Somewhere he doesn't remember. Where? He holds back a grimace as a slight pain pricks his head, blinks to push away the mist clouding his mind only to find something. A memory, blurred, distorted, with silhouettes that vaguely take shape and a confusing environment, but he can see it.

Donella. Smiling softly, fear running through her veins at the vague attempt at a comforting smile. The man. The leather straps on his wrists. Metal. A prick in his arm. Pain.

And then she leaves.

Varian raises a hand to touch his left arm, groping for something on it. His fingers run down his arm without finding anything but he can feel a slight pain when he brushes a part of his arm. He confused he looks back at the man, blinking when he can't see him. A strange restlessness growing in his stomach, he knows it, somehow he knows it, that he knows that man as he knows Donella.

It's not possible.

Dad said ...

_He can trust him?_

Always keeping secrets but ...

How to know if it is true?

Dad wouldn't keep something like that from him.

_True?_

"Varian?", Rayan is standing in front of him, the other detainees at a safe distance from them, looking concerned. "You're good?"

But they are not worried. Varian snorts at the question. Okay, as good as can be after losing his father and spending weeks in a cell because of the princess who refused to help him when he needed him most. What does that question come to? Oh, of course, the fact that he stared at some random guy in town, one who doesn't know if he knows or not.

One who knows he has seen but cannot remember where or who he is. One that he gives a strange sense of familiarity that makes he head ache. It doesn't even make sense for he to question that, dad always assures him that none of that, those strange memories, were true. He has nothing to worry about.

"I am", and if his tone makes Rayan recoil, he doesn't care.

Not when he knows that even he, who he thought would be on his side, is enjoying this journey. When he's deciding to choose the princess over him and —how stupid—. Varian breathes, knowing that he's being a bit paranoid; it's not Rayan's fault, who was in prison longer and now enjoys the freedom he was granted, who is not required to choose a side, _who understands._

He is being an idiot. Looking past the boy in front of him to see the princess's concerned face, thinking that she is good at pretending. He looks away to try and say something only to be interrupted.

"Let's hurry, we don't want to stay in Vardaros forever."

He gasp. Surprised when Rayan walks away with those words, avoiding his gaze as to return to Lance's side. Acting like nothing happened, a forced smile as he plays with the crimson red scarf that is secured under his belt. Resuming the walk in a calm way. Varian stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds before forcing himself forward. Ignoring the slight headache as he continues to stare at the redhead's back with a penetrating gaze. The feeling of regret in his stomach. An apology that dies on his tongue.

Varian misses the emerald eyes looking at him from a market stall . Nimbly turning a golden coin in his fingers. Adjusting the circle lenses when he pushed away from the post.


	9. Chapter 9

Vardaros did not seem and was not the best place. Not only because of its appearance, which was dirty and worn, both in houses and in the city in general, but also its inhabitants. With hostile looks, cold comments, and who spat insults with the ease with which they breathed. Which was, well, bad enough to have to plug the princess's ears on certain occasions, which were many.

Rayan surprised Cassandra by buying an ax from a girl with two braids. She glared at him when she approached before they both ended up engaged in a fight of strength. He has no idea how they came to that, he only remembers exchanging a few words with Cassandra, the girl, named Vex, trying to steal a sword and then that. Well, maybe there was a reason why they were competing.

Some people came up to see what was happening, perhaps without having seen a show like that in a while. Rayan heard them place bets, muttering words of support towards the girl. Cassandra towards him, whispering in his ear before gambling a whole bag of gold coins. And he's sure that he could hear her own group's clamoring at that. She patted him on the back with a laugh before they started. For a second, distracted by the swordsman's touch, Rayan almost overlooked putting strength on his arm. But he recovered easily.

He remembered the good old days at the Fiery revenge. The crew swarmed while participating in the contests. The deck lit by the sun, with the smell of sweat of different men from the effort to show all their strength. As Caine's brow furrowed into a scowl at the edor, he slapped his back with a mocking smile before pushing him forward. The bitter nostalgia when Cassandra whispered the same thing Caine used to say.

'Finish this, boy'.

And Rayan obeyed. He's sure he could hear a slight creak when Vex's hand hit the wood. He bit his lip, unsure if the sound had come from splintering wood or from him breaking the girl's hand. He doesn't know which is worse. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Vex stood up, smiling with something akin to respect, or esteem, and then threw the sword he tried to steal at him. He rose to his feet, catching the sword in midair, holding it adoringly before nodding his head. Beside her, Cassandra took the money with a triumphant smile.

Then they turned around. They both froze when they saw the group staring at them, with the princess in front. It was a surprise of her not seeing her upset, Rayan wondered if it was possible to make her angry. The princess gave her a thumbs up with a smile before search the list from her.

Rayan avoided looking at Varian. Even when he could feel his gaze, when he felt his fingers brush against his hand for a few seconds before he quickly pulled back.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Eugene watches Vardaros closely. There is almost nothing left of the city that he used to remember was before, when they still lived there. There wasn't even a clue that this was once the great city that it was. Now it was just dust or almost ruins. Everything was different from the last time he was there, which was a long time ago, maybe too much. Time that was in charge of taking the great city that was Vardaros to only ruins, dusty streets and bad attitude. With criminals on every corner. A total disaster.

He watches with interest, and a growing nervousness in his stomach, as a blond boy watches them from a nearby alley. His eyebrows furrowed at something he can't decipher as he looks at them, or rather, as he looks at Varian. Eugene looks at the alchemist for a few seconds, totally unaware that he is being watched, before looking back only to find that the boy is gone. He blinks in confusion, looking around for a green blob in the crowd only to find it nowhere to be found. He has left. And that makes Eugene even more nervous. Without knowing exactly what that boy wanted, the reason why he looked at the alchemist who was with them that way; he also did not believe that Varian's wanted posters had come out of Corona.

Staring at Varian, he notice that he didn't seem happy. Although never really, since the trip began, he had been happy. He was grateful that he won't try to escape, they had spent a couple of hours in the city and he still wasn't trying anything. It was good to know that he wouldn't have to deal with possible attempts to escape from his part. In fact, Varian seemed more focused on staring intently at the red-haired teen's back. If looks could kill, the redhead would be swimming with the fish since they stepped on Vardaros.

With a soft screech from the raccoon, whose name he still didn't quite remember, Varian's gaze left the other boy's back.

Lance complained next to him. "This list is huge!"

" _Like a giant tree of three"_ , Rayan hums only to receive confused looks. "It's ... ahg, never mind"

"So...", Eugene clears his throat. "We have it all?"

Watch Lance go through the list, muttering the things in them under his breath and checking the bags they carry. Eugene sighed knowing it would take a few moments, looking around in the vague hope that he could find the strange boy from a few minutes ago. He frowning when he couldn't visualize it anywhere. Well maybe he was just being paranoid and the boy wasn't really looking at them, or maybe he just thought that Varian was someone else. That must be it, they weren't in danger or anything like that.

Although, if he had to guess, he would say that this boy looked at least the same age as Rayan. Which meant that he was only a few years older than Varian. Did they know each other? He knew that many people left Old Corona when it was invaded by the rocks, they dispersed through the nearby cities, it would not be surprising if that boy was some old inhabitant of the kingdom. One that would surely have outstanding accounts with Varian, like many others. But Eugene didn't want to think about that. He wanted to get back to Rapunzel and make sure she was okay.

"Let's regroup", Eugene says, interrupting Lance's response. "Did you see where the girls went?"

Varian scoffs. "Scared?"

"Something like that, maybe", Eugene gives him a smile that hardly surprised the alchemist. "I don't like the idea of Rapunzel being in this city, less if he's with Cassandra"

Eugene continues on his way. Ignoring the alchemist, he just keeps quiet somewhat confused. He considers that a point in his favor, after all he is considering having a chat with the boy. Once they're out of town. He has gotten tired of the cruel comments directed at Rapunzel, even when they go towards Cassandra; Eugene must be the one to do something, no matter how annoying it is, no matter if he wants to avoid that, it is necessary, because Varian, the child does not listen to anyone. Not Cassandra, less Rapunzel. The hatred keeps her from doing it, too many hurt feelings involved for him to hear. But Eugene, they don't have a story.

Varian has dedicated himself to hurting Eugene's sun. But the two of them were never friends enough for the boy to believe it a betrayal. And actually, Eugene has never done anything against Varian that he didn't deserve, he has stayed out of the situation. So this is not personal, without history, without friendship and without betrayal. There is nothing that Varian can use against him, scathing comments and horrible truths do not work, they do not exist, and it means that he will have to listen. It will be the only thing Varian can do.

Rapunzel enters his field of vision, radiant as ever. "Eugene!", The bag in his arms swayed slightly. "We got everything!"

Eugene smiles back at him. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach as he remembered the blond boy's presence. They all return to the caravan together, with a quiet chat that reassures him to some degree. He and Lance are in charge of putting the bags away, separating the food from the other things, leaving aside a bag full of products that he cannot recognize. That must be from Varian.

Eugene is distracted when he sees Cassandra intercept the redhead instead. He flinches when the boy stops short, spinning so fast that Eugene barely sees him before twisting the swordsman's arm to release him. Cassandra pulls away from him with a low hiss, surprised as squeezes his arm.

"Eugene?", He looks away to see Lance, who looks at him confused. "All in order?"

He looks back only to find that Cassandra is gone. Leaving behind the red-haired teenager who, now, holds a sword sheath in his arms.

"Oh yeah"

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Cassandra apathetically sharpens one of her daggers. Her back to the caravan while Fidella and Max rest. The steel dazzles before the fire of the campfire, the warm crackling could numb her muscles but she refuses to sleep. She will be the first to stand guard. She must stay awake, though, the pain in her arm is enough to keep her alert. She knows that Rayan didn't mean to; the boy looked so sorry after that that he made his heart sink a bit.

Without touching, then.

He looks away from the dagger. Cassandra sighs when she sees Rapunzel snuggled against Eugene's chest. She pushing away the annoyance while she resigns herself to watching Rayan and Lance fight over each other's cheating at the card game. Owl chirps as he perches on the nearby log, flapping her wings as she tucks the dagger into her boot. She gives her pet a slight smile before offering her arm to pose. Owl, always insightful, tilts his head before touching her other arm with her claw, recoiling when Cassandra winces.

"He's fine friend, everything in order"

Cassandra smiles when Owl finally lands on her arm. Chirping softly with eyes closed. Cassandra looks away from him, turning her head only to end up meeting Varian's gaze, the teenager looking back at her in surprise. Cassandra can feel the air escaping from her lungs, staring silently, cruelly, at Varian. Unable to look away, to know what or how to act. They have never interacted with each other, not beyond teasing and cruel comments.

And Cassandra doesn't know how to act.

_How to feel._

She is unable to look away. A chill runs down her back, she can feel her muscles tense. Around her, it seems that everything is slowing down. Without being able to look away from those blue eyes, which, since the trip began, do not reflect hatred. Something churns inside her. Varian looks like he used to be, like the kid he used to be, just like those times he called him a friend. His heart clenches. But he can't let his feelings cloud his judgment. No matter what happens. No matter that boy, that boy, is just a boy. Although, Varian doesn't make sense to her; or his reasons or his logic or how he became what he is now. A boy capable of doing anything to free his father.

Admirable but of _very_ bad intentions.

Cassandra doesn't know how she got there. She doesn't know the whole story, and maybe she never will, she can't ask Rapunzel. It is a delicate subject for the princess. And the other person who knows what happened, well, it looks like they will he hit she if he gets the chance. Which is very true. Cassandra only knows part of the story, about the day of the blizzard, Varian breaking into the palace, desperately pleading for help before being thrown out of the palace. Straight to the storm. The deadly snowstorm.

She doesn't even want to imagine what the boy went through.

Running up to the palace.

In the middle of a deadly storm.

_God, they were idiots_.

Cassandra brushes the strands that cover her face, putting them in their place. Fighting the cold breeze that she blows. She can see Varian's eyes narrow, filled with anger once again, Cassandra is not intimidated by that. She raises her hand to grasp the hilt of the sword almost on instinct. Feeling the guilt slowly fade. She prepares to attack, following the boy's movements with her eyes. She mentally curses when she sees him closing his hand on an alchemical sphere on her belt, courtesy of Rapunzel. Cassandra tightens the hilt.

Let the dangerous teenager keep his weapons.

Give a sword to the other. Great job Cassandra.

"Cass?"

Cassandra can feel her shoulders relax at the princess's voice. Taking a deep breath to push away the painful sensation inside her, a sudden weight on her chest. Her hand takes only a few seconds longer to leave the hilt, doubtful, looking away from the alchemist. Knowing that she will be unable to look at him without seeing the boy who almost killed her, and she is not up to that. To have to fight the urge to jump at him in order to put an end to it.

Instead, she looks at Rapunzel. "I just need to sleep"

She can see that that does not convince Rapunzel at all, it seems that her considers it a few moments before letting her go with a nod and a look that she knows means they will talk later. Cassandra already wants to avoid that talk, she can see what it will be about, on the same topic that they have been discussing before.

She doesn't want to talk about it.

She does not need it.

Cassandra stands up. She giving the alchemist a quick glance, her pulling away from her to leave before stopping in her tracks. Raising his head to look at the forest, beyond the campfire or the group; quickly unsheathe when an albino woman emerges from the trees. Feeling the air escape her from her lungs when the woman smiles, the soft arrogance that is reflected on her face when she stiffens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter does not start exactly where the other ends, but a few moments before. We will do this in some parts of the story, to show how the characters react to the same scenes.

Varian ignores the soft purr of Ruddiger sleeping on his lap. He looking up only to meet the moss gray.

_Cassandra is looking at him._

She seems as surprised as he is.

His hands cling to Ruddiger's fur, not hard enough to hurt him. His soft purr is lost. Varian is unable to leave the swordswoman's gaze. He can not. Something forces him to continue observing the soft moss color that looks at him, after so long, without cold indifference. He is upset, with her, with everyone, but, there is something different with her. What was the reason that he wanted to crush her with her automaton?

He liked Cassandra.

Even now, maybe.

Still, he tried to kill her.

_Why, if he had feelings for her, did he want to kill her?_

The answer becomes an enigma. Without being able to get an answer that could be valid, one that squashes all the strange sensation that grows inside him. Doubt. The betrayal bubble in his chest, as she has since the storm, but burns with the memories of Rapunzel pushing him aside. Never Cassandra, who remains absent in his desperate plea. Cassandra, who saved him from his own invention, twice, Cassandra who is now looking at him.

Cassandra, whom he tried to kill.

Why do he hate Cassie so much?

The swordswoman never betrayed him. Or she denied something. He believed they were friends. He's confused, but he won't admit it, he can't admit that he maybe he feels a little guilty. _He does not do it._ He only wanted to save his father, help him when everyone turned their back on him, including Cassandra, who never cared for him. Varian was right, he was only looking for justice and nothing will change that.

Then he looks at her with hatred. All the hatred she deserves, and she raises her hand to the hilt of her sword before releasing it and standing up. With a brief exchange of words with the princess. She unsheath, looking past him, and Varian stands up to look at the woman coming out of the forest.

A strange albino woman who approaches them. A complete stranger who could have followed them, a stranger who watched them silently.

Only she is not.

There is something about her that feels familiar.

Squeezing the sphere in his hand, he takes his time to properly observe the woman. She is tall, her white hair in a braid, olive skin, half of her face covered in crimson paint. Her hands crossed behind her back in false casualness, broad shoulders, with the hilt of a giant sword at her back. The smooth and firm steps. A strange symbol decorating her belt, a circle divided with three lines; the same one that is carved in her hand. Varian knows, or so he thinks, something twists inside him. A flash of a memory.

_Dad opening the door. A woman, dressed in leather, loose white hair falling down her back, the mark in her hand._

_Dad saying: Sister_

"Who are you?", Cassandra demands, defensively. "And what do you want?"

"A friend", The stranger is not affected by the distrust of the group. "I'd like to talk to Princess Rapunzel", her gaze goes to the blonde. "Alone"

"Don't think that...", Cassandra begins, finding herself interrupted when someone pushes her back. "What..?!"

Varian didn't understand it instantly. His own body moves by itself, and then, without knowing why, he pushed Cassandra back and then threw the sphere at the mysterious woman. The woman, with incredible agility, easily dodges her by letting her break against the tree. The acid inside it begins to work slowly, eating the trunk of the tree until one half falls to the ground, shaking the earth with force. Behind him, Cassandra looks shocked by what he just did, the sword still in her hands as her gaze remains lost.

Looking at the albino woman, he realizes that he is looking at the tree, the feeling of familiarity is still present. Different somehow from the man in Vardaros, warmer, like his father, and the memory lingers in his mind. Her brown eyes look back at him.

"An interesting reaction", admits the woman. "Not what expected, well, I think we deserve a proper introduction"

Varian backs awkwardly when he sees that the woman is unfazed. Her relaxed posture, and with false coincidence, remains intact as he watches them. He doesn't have time to react when Cassandra passes him by, sword raised when she lunges at the woman. The stranger simply dodges to kick her hand causing her to drop her sword and fall away from her.

≫────≪ • ◦ ❈◦ • ≫────≪

"I just want to talk", Rapunzel gasps silently when the woman looks at her. "I am here to make sure you reach the end of the journey you have started"

With those words the group fell silent. The woman searches for something in her clothes, then hands her a rolled piece of paper. Rapunzel furrows her eyebrows and begins to approach, clutching her trusty frying pan in one hand, being cautious when she stops next to Cassandra. The woman waits patiently for her to take the role, Rapunzel hesitates for a few seconds.

Looking at her friend to see the disapproval in her gaze. It is not good to trust strangers, but this stranger could give her something that really serves her.

Cautious, Rapunzel takes the paper and unrolls it. And she can hear Varian inhale sharply, his eyes staring at the paper; that it is nothing but another part of the scroll that he had given her earlier. The one who spoke about the golden flower, the sundrop, and its strange, and confused, connection with the black rocks. The paper brings back a couple of unwanted memories, the tunnels, the vault, the wilted flower, _the smoke._

"Blondie?", Calls Eugene from his place

"I don't have all the answers", begins the woman. "But, now that I've seen this, I can tell the rocks are looking for you", her tone becomes a little more serious. "And you must follow them to the Dark kingdom"

Rapunzel turns around. Walking to the campfire so that she can see the piece of parchment better, she holds it close to the fire, being careful not to burn it. The others gather around her, including the two teenagers, all staring at the paper in their hands. Knowing that it is the key to something bigger that they still need to understand. A greater mystery that is connected as much with the rocks as with her, or with the power of the sundrop that is still inside.

"What about the other pieces?", Rapunzel turns only to not find the woman. "Ah, hello?"

"What about the weird girl?", Rayan blinks as he sheaths his sword.

"It doesn't seem to be trusted", Cassandra frowned. "She is suspicious"

Rapunzel notices the way she squints as she looks at someone else. She follows his gaze to meet Varian. She bites his lip waiting for an argument to start, he doesn't, Varian remains silent. He doesn't move from his place. And Rapunzel sighs, a little relieved but just as worried, rolling up the piece of parchment to put it in her purse. She feeling a sense of dissatisfaction at the little information they have about its meaning.

"Oh tall sorceress", Lances sighs dreamily in the direction of where the albino woman once stood. "You take my Breath Away"

Rayan rolls his eyes. "I would like a name from her part!", He yells as he pulls Cassandra's sword from where she had stuck. "Also a break"

"Same for me", Eugene runs a hand through his hair. "This beautiful face needs its nap"

Rapunzel stifles a laugh in her hand, before turning her gaze to Cassandra. The swordswoman stares at her sword with an annoyed expression, she doesn't have time to ask when her friend's attention is caught by the red-haired teenager. Rapunzel blinks in confusion, not knowing when they became so close. Vardaros, perhaps.

Something twists inside her when she catches Varian staring at them. Varian looks back at her, red on his cheeks when he realizes he's been caught. Rapunzel notices the way he at all costs avoids looking back as he tries to ignore the talk of those two.

Rapunzel realizes that he is not looking at Cassandra, not at her, Rayan laughs and Varian's expression twitches.

Oh. _Oh._ Heavens.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Rayan wakes up with a soft croak. He blinks to clear his view, casting the figure of someone sleeping on the bed across from him. Flynn, or Eugene. He rolls his eyes to sit on the bunk. He wiping his eyes to clear his gaze, with a yawn that makes him blink again.

A soft croak. Rayan turns to the small window of the caravan, which is open for a strange reason, an eagle greets him. He glares at him before walking away. Rayan curses under his breath, tossing the covers, not bothering to put on his boots as he exits the caravan. Silent on his feet as he follows the eagle to the beginning of the forest.

From there he can see Vardaros. Its deplorable poorly lit streets at night. The eagle despairs, flapping its wings in despair with a high-pitched screech. Rayan hisses at her, a claim that earns him a peck, and it takes a lot to keep his calm. The bird looks at him for a few seconds, bowing its head in a silent plea. Rayan snorts to hold out a finger, the eagle pecks gently before allowing himself to be stroked.

That seems to satisfy her. The eagle perches on his shoulder. Digging her claws into his shoulder hard —and Rayan remembers Geert's hand squeezing his shoulder— before brushing off his feathers. Rayan can hear the soft hum, a squeak he understands perfectly. Then the eagle, Melissa, if he remembers correctly, flies away. She getting lost in the night sky, leaving Rayan with a bad taste in his mouth.

Then listen to the footsteps, soft on the grass. He turns quickly, ready to face whoever is with him. He backs up quickly when he meets Cassandra's moss gray eyes; moss gray like Gothel's. He takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair when she looks at him confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed air", Cassandra raises an eyebrow unconvinced. "Well, I just wanted to know if the strange woman was gone"

Cassandra shakes her head. "I think we have the same doubt"

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

The caravan sets off with the sun. Rays filtering through the trees lighting their way. The soft chirping of some birds hovering nearby, black tips sticking out of the way. Lance and Eugene's talk muffled from the front of the caravan. 

The inside of the caravan is filled with the sound of metal on metal. Cassandra sharpens her sword energetically, Rayan leans against her, playing with Ruddiger, Rapunzel looks at the two pieces of parchment. Without knowing anything about its content. His gaze goes to Varian, sitting at the table, mixing different vials. Rapunzel looks up at him, somewhat captivated by the flurrent red in the beaker, slowly burning in the fire. Bubbling calmly to a soft pink color.

Rapunzel stands up. Swinging on her heels, thus attracting the attention of others. She walks over to where Varian is, stopping at a safe distance when he scowls at her. Rapunzel forces a smile to hide the growing nervousness inside her now that has he attention.

"Can you translate the parchment?", She asks, cautiously. "You did it before"

Rapunzel stands still, waiting for the answer when Varian's brow furrows. Something flashed in his eyes. Bitter. As bitter as the grin on Rayan's face that everyone is lost.

"Maybe...I think...I don't remember the words", Varian squirms uncomfortably in his seat. "It would take me time"

"How long?", Rapunzel asks, excitement bubbling in his gut.

"Should I know?", Varian rolls her eyes with a shrug. "A couple of days, maybe, it could be weeks"

Cassandra laughs incredulously. "They are not even complete lines!"

"In a dead language!", Varian reminds her, bolting to his feet. "And this time there is no help, only my memory!"

"Did you have any help?", Rapunzel asks with intrigue. "From who?"

Rapunzel is shocked when Varian seems suddenly stunned; backing away wide-eyed as his hands fall to his side to play with his pants. She feels like she has asked something wrong when the annoyed expression on the alchemist's face breaks for a few seconds.

“Nobody!”, Varian yells, sounding strangely bitter when he looks away. "I was talking, about...Books", he tries to explain. "I made annotations but they stayed in Corona"

The inside of the caravan falls silent. Uncomfortable when Varian continues to work with a frown. Rapunzel backs off awkwardly at the small outburst, remembering how the hateful expression cracked with a hint of pain.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian curses inwardly. Knowing that he has made a mistake, it is late, he cannot do anything to erase it but he can mislead the princess.

The question keeps spinning in her mind.

_'Did you have any help?'_

And he did. Not just the comforting presence of Ruddiger, or the annotations, or the books he looking for, were the letters. They were his greatest help, the letters, the ones he sent through that hawk, which, unfortunately, or fortunately, responded to his calling. The familiarity in her gaze had made his heart flutter, stirring his mind with fragments of vague memories.

So when the letters arrived, he was relieved. Not because have help —because he knew someone cared about he— but because the letters weren't from Donella, she hadn't responded to he letter, but Hugo had. Hugo, of all people, who could just read the letter and throw it away, or burn it, or whatever, but he really chose to help him. He sent him the information he needed to be able to decipher the translation key.

He took time but he did it.

He could still remember Hugo's last letter. Nothing concerning the scroll, just him asking if he was okay, asking that he take care of himself and Varian is sure he saw a question under the ink stain at the end of the page. It felt good to know that someone really cares about his well-being, and that someone really had a good excuse not to seek him out. The same one whose name was at the end of the letter.

_'Donella doesn't know about this'_

Those words made her heart flutter. His anger subsided with regret; he might be upset, but right now the last thing he wanted, and needed, was for Hugo to suffer because of him. No more than he had already suffered, not at the hands of Donella, he prayed that the woman would not discover anything and that Hugo would not suffer her wrath.

Not for him.

Not again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hugo walks out of the Baron's grand, luxurious mansion. He walking slowly, again, into the deplorable streets of the city. With her hands inside the pockets of his jacket now that his backpack is absent.

He breathes the dusty air before pulling the letter out of his pocket. His name is written on the envelope with the familiar handwriting of the woman who took him in as a child. A bit restless, since Donella usually doesn't send out more orders for such a simple mission, he prepares to open the envelope. He unfolds the paper, pressing it against his palm.

The letter is short and to the point, much like the woman who wrote it

_I know you had contact with the boy. The next move will be to bring it to me.—Donella._

Hugo holds his breath. Feeling like his heart clenches with guilt, and he takes a deep breath to hold back the sensation of tears. The worst that could happen is happening, and he can't even deny it.

_Sorry, Varian._

Hugo rushes out of town. Briefly turning to Stalyan to inquire about the caravan that has already left town. The woman laughs venomously before giving her the information she needs.

And Hugo doesn't miss the cruel smile on his face.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

It's only been two days since they left Vardaros and they barely managed to close the distance between the village and their current location. Which can easily be attributed to the princess's need to stop at every place that she considers beautiful.

Which is both beneficial and detrimental to Rayan. On the one hand, it will be easier for her to decide to stop to explore the forest and eventually end up meeting Mother and Father; on the other hand, with so many spontaneous stops she may end up making someone in the group desperate and they decide to continue moving forward quickly. Rayan bet Cassandra would be pissed off first, or Varian.

Varian, which is the other issue on his mind. The alchemist became a bit distant since they left Vardaros, since Rayan interrupted his apology for the bitter tone he used with him. Just because of the fact that he felt hurt; and he's ridiculous, and stupid, and can give him a lot of trouble. Varian, the alchemist who somehow has a small place in his heart, is just another of the group that he is going to betray. And Rayan has betrayed many throughout his life. A life that has not been easy or pleasant, much less short, a life that has been full of tragedies and pain. A life he wanted to forget when his mother abandoned him, leaving him behind for a flower.

A fucking flower.

The sundrop. 

_She didn't love him?_

The question is a bitter one. Even more bitter than thinking about the times they lived together, or the portal that sealed the other disciples, or Zhan Tiri herself. A question that he never has, nor will he ever have, a concrete answer, because his mother had very strange ways of showing his feelings and even he had trouble interpreting them. Now that he thinks about it, in his childhood, he was surrounded by people with trouble expressing his emotions. Complete chaos and disorder that always gave him a headache from how complicated things used to be.

But he mother, of all of them, was always the only one he couldn't read easily. She was always busy with her own affairs and ambitions, with little time to devote to her own family —and that is why Rayan spent more time with his father and Geert— although that does not imply that she was not there in important moments. She was willing to show a little, just a little, of true affection for them in the private moments they had.

The moments that Rayan treasures in his heart and memory. Remembering everything his mother did to protect him and keep him by his side. Things that were overshadowed by a simple action, by a selfish act that separated them completely, that divided their paths and separated them from each other. A simple act that made he question whether she could really love someone other than herself —it didn't help at all that Geert was her only company—. And when she left him, leaving him heartbroken and a mentor —if Geert could be considered that— somewhat possessive, it only helped fuel dark emotions in his heart.

Dark emotions that grew stronger with every word Geert whispered, with every hungry touch that slipped when no one was seeing, with every wound, scar, and bruise etched into his skin.

Rayan screams in frustration when he kicks a rock into the lake in front of him. He is sure that he has won the attention not only of the princess group, who is a few meters from him, but also of the eagle that watches him from a tree. Watching his every move, and Rayan feels trapped again, a prisoner even when he's free, knowing that he can't run from who he is. No matter how far he runs, they will manage to find him at the end of the day.

It must be loyal.

Or the efforts of his parents will have been in vain.

His parents who have left. One sealed, the other dead.

He sighs heavily, trying to calm his racing heart. He turns on his heel to head back to the caravan, ignoring the looks of the others and the calls of the princess or the screech of the eagle.

He enters, slamming the door, to find Varian in his bed. The alchemist gives a frown, which falters when he sees it, then looks back at his book. Rayan takes a deep breath, not blaming him for that reaction, not when he himself ignores every attempt for the other boy to get close. But still he approaches slowly, doubting for a few seconds how the other will react, and takes a seat on the edge of the bunk. Neither says anything, the soft sound of the pages filling the silence, and Rayan hates the way reminds he of his father.

The two of them studying in the great eternal library. The books of leather under his fingers. The soft smile of his father every time he told her his ideas.

"I'm sorry", he mutters, low, like it's a secret no one should know. "For...Put you aside...me"

Varian drops his head on his shoulder. "Me too", he says in the same tone. "Just, I was upset, I always am, I thought you were picking them"

"I will not choose them"

He received a pang of pain to his heart at his own words. Knowing that even if he wanted to, it would be impossible for him.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

It's noon when they finally get going once more. Tried to advance as far as possible to leave Vardaros behind.

Eugene holds the reins as he takes a quick look at Rapunzel, who seems more concerned about the tense environment inside. And it's not like he can blame her; Things have gotten a bit awkward since the two teens got into a fight at Vardaros, if that was a fight, and now that they seem to have settled things, the atmosphere has become a lot more awkward. As if the conversation they had been the most uncomfortable and stressful thing in the world.

Only need to see how awkward and nervous their brief interactions have been in the last few minutes to realize that all is not in order.

Although Eugene does not want to think about it, it is not his problem and he has no intention of getting into something that does not concern him. But he is concerned with the fact that the boy is becoming much more aggressive against they since his, apparent, 'moral support' —and emotional— has been making friends with all of them. They must have seen it coming, at least one of them, _Eugene must have expected it._

Of course he should have expected it, it was too obvious and almost impossible to ignore. Everyone had noticed Varian's unpleasant attitude to thinking about being with them, spending time with them, in a small space, it has only made things worse. And doesn't help Rapunzel's every attempt to try to fix things either; no matter how much she wants the situation better, with each of her attempts, pushing and pushing, she has only made Varian show how much he hates her. Criticizing her with complete freedom, spitting poisonous words in her direction and making her feel even more guilty about something that wasn't her fault in the first place.

But Varian feels free to point a finger and shake off all the guilt. Like he's a little brat...And he is. Which only makes the situation worse.

An angry brat who hates everyone in the kingdom for turning their backs on him. A boy who was sidelined in a deadly snowstorm. A boy who tricked Rapunzel into helping him steal a flower that was once an extremely powerful object. A boy who was alone in his village, with his father trapped in amber and masked men watching him.

No matter how much he want to see something good in the situation, a little hope that things can be fixed, it seems impossible.

So, at the very least, he should try to get Varian to stop pointing out past mistakes every chance he gets and maybe, maybe, things can be a little better.

"Ah!", Lance's high-pitched screech snaps him out of his thoughts. Screaming when the caravan wobbles a bit after losing a wheel. "Ah!"

Eugene groans as they finally stop. "Lance, please!"

One of the doors opens for Rayan to get out. "Did I hear a child scream?"

"That was Lance", Rapunzel laughs at the teenager's surprised expression. "The wheel broke"

"Easy, I'll repair it", Eugene jumps out of the front seat to try to lift the caravan only to fail and hear laughter. "Anything you want to add dragon lady?"

Cassandra laughs. "Dicky", She mutters as walks away to accompany Rapunzel. "Hey Raps"

Eugene loses their conversation while he looks at the two teenagers. Feeling the tense atmosphere since they both wave uncomfortably with their hands.

"Let's see, let's see, let me", Lance pushes him. "After all, I am the strong one"

Eugene scoffs. "Oh, don't let this elegant body fool you, I am the strong one"

"Looks like we have an old-fashioned muscle challenge!"

Resting on a tree branch, an eagle screeches before taking flight and losing itself in the forest until it descends and perches on a golden cage. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter but we have been busy with school business and other things.

Rayan sways restlessly on his heels, Eugene and Lance arguing in the background, as he tries to ignore the heaviness in his stomach.

He takes quick glances at the princess, who appears to be in a pleasant chat with Cassandra in what seems like an attempt to meditate, deciding that he must find a way to get her attention without looking suspicious. What he doesn't know how to accomplish, he can't just walk over and invite her on a casual walk through the woods, that would be strange and raise some suspicions from others.

Or, he could easily raise suspicions and get what he want.

(Use another means, such as a connector, to get what he want indirectly.)

He gaze goes to Cassandra, the swordswoman attentive to what is happening around her, alert as she always is. Well, he can use that —even when they makes him feel bad— to achieve he goal.

"Hey", he mutters, casually nudging Varian as he points to the forest, in invitation.

The alchemist's eyebrows furrow as he looks around, clearly debating what to do, before he shrugs. Rayan can feel how a weight leaves him the moment he takes the minor hand and guides him to begin to enter the forest, aware that Cassandra looked at them before leaving.

Rayan filled his lungs with fresh air, smiling at the memory of the salty sea breeze waving his hair, only to end up remembering who he didn't want to remember. He pushed the thoughts away as he watched as Varian looked around him, muttering to himself about some flower or grass he recognized. What appeared to be an extensive list. He laughed when he pulled the shorter boy forward, neither of them bothered to separate their hands, much less when they reached a river.

Seeing that the only option to cross, without getting his clothes wet in the process, was the fallen log, the redhead hurried up to offer his hand to his companion to help him up.

Varian glared at him. "I can do it myself", the alchemist scrambled up the log only to end up clinging to the other boy when he couldn't keep his balance. "Ok, maybe I can't"

"Yeah, I guessed", Rayan commented, laughing when the younger one raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that you will ever do any activity that requires physical dexterity."

"I grew up on a farm!", Varian's face turned red. "And I built more than a dozen automata by myself!"

The older shook his head, deciding to ignore how proud the younger looked of his achieved, even when that was part of the actions that landed him in prison.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

Varian follows Rayan through the forest. Feeling his cheeks hot when his gaze is unable to leave their joined hands. Much less when he becomes aware of the situation; they are alone, in a forest, alone, the two of them without anyone else...

 _Stars_.

Still, he breathes shakily, ignoring the tingling in his stomach, frowning when, again, he catches the scent of valerian. Persistent in something close. But not strong enough for its sleeping effects to affect he, although that doesn't stop he from huffing in an attempt to push the scent away. With the decision that later he will investigate where it comes from. Which really had very little chance.

On the other hand, he try to concentrate on figuring out where, exactly, they are going. They have just been walking aimlessly, but, subtly, Rayan seems to be looking for something. Which is something strange. Makes he doubt the intention to go for a ride while the others fix the caravan. Or they try because Lance and Flynn...

The caravan. The group. The princess.

Varian stops in horror. And it's too late to realize that no matter how he sees it, they are running away from them. The idea turns his stomach, even if he dislikes being around the princess, if he is unable to tolerate them, he cannot just leave them behind. Run away. Not when they are traveling in search of what causes the rocks, the only chance to save his father, his people. And the only thing that Varian loves.

"V?", He backs up quickly, his cheeks even redder than before, when he finds Rayan inches from his face. "Everything's fine?"

"Yes!", He exclaims, with a false enthusiasm that is too loud. He regrets the way the older boy expression decays and thinks about how to fix it, then he manages to see something luminous inside a tree. "Mycena chlorophos!"

"What?"

Ignoring Rayan's confusion, which is a funny expression on his face, he guides him to the hollow tree. Smiling enthusiastically when his thoughts are confirmed; various fungi, of shapes and sizes, believe in the floor as well as in the wood inside. Illuminated the hole with different luminous colors.

He reaches out to touch one, watching his gloves stain the same fluorescent green hue and he can't help but think about the possibilities of things he could do if he succeeds in experimenting with them. The infinite ideas that he would achieve if he could study its composition and replicate those fluorescent tones that would give way to many interesting inventions.

Varian turns to see the redhead. Bursting with laughter when he looks at his face, purple circles around his eyes that make him look like a raccoon. The older teenager chuckles lightly, wiping his fingers on the wall as he draws little faces and symbols on the wood. He then he notices a specific one that makes him feel a tug in his stomach.

(R + V)

Luckily for him, Rayan didn't realize the mini-crisis he was having and started walking outside. Varian followed quickly, noticing how the paint from the mushrooms disappeared. So it was only visible in dark spaces —someone would later have to remind Rayan that he had it on his face—.

They both continue their way through the forest, now silent as Rayan hums something under his breath. And Varian can feel the curiosity bubbling up inside him.

"Then?"

"What?"

"What are you looking for?", Varian asks, surprised when Rayan stops abruptly and looks at him with something akin to panic before he softens in confusion.

Rayan laughs. "What are you talking about?"

"It is obvious, we are walking in the same direction since we left the caravan, you look in the bushes and look around", There is something in the way Rayan winces that tells him that all is not well. "Hey", he murmurs softly when takes the redhead's hand. "Just tell me"

Rayan squeezes his hand tighter as his expression falls to guilt and his eyes fill with regret. "I...I need to do something...Something that could complicate things", he whispers as he lowers his gaze. "But... _I swear I'll explain once I'm done_ "

"Well, of course, it's okay"

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

"Are you sure Cass?"

Cassandra growls as she willingly ignores the blonde's question. She is looking, in growing frustration, around for some clue or sign that will help her find both teenagers. She was only careless for a few seconds and lost them.

Great, just great.

She will be in trouble. Her father will be disappointed, the king will be furious, and she will be to blame.

Was neglected, she was moderately fond of one of them and tried to find a logic, and understand, how the other felt.

_She couldn't fulfill a simple job._

Maybe if she hurry, maybe she can find them. They cannot be far, not too far, they just have a few minutes of advantage. And, considering that she has a fast pace of moving forward, they may be able to find them in time.

If only Rapunzel hadn't decided to follow her into the forest. Where they can ambush them and then flee. It's more than clear that she shouldn't have neglected the teenagers, even if she began to trust one of them —and if she began to consider him a friend— she should have kept an eye on them. In what they did; of course they weren't going to miss a little distraction to flee.

Damn Fitzherbert and his contests.

"Come on Cass, relax, they..."

Cassandra turns with a grunt. "They what, Rapunzel?!", she exclaims, louder than she really wanted. "Are they running away and you who, ah, do you want to leave them like they're walking through the woods like, ah, a date ?!", her face flushes at the entrance, turning redder as a knowing smile spreads across in the face of the blonde. "Wait, you...do you think they?"

They...The two teenagers...Both... Cassandra doesn't know how to take that, confusion hits her and leaves her stunned. Unable to react properly when Rapunzel pulls her somewhere close while her mind tries to process all the words.

"Look!", When she notices her, they are both inside a tree with a bunch of fluorescent mushrooms surrounding her.

Following Rapunzel's gaze, she ends up finding a clue of what they are looking for.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

_Crunch_.

The ground breaks beneath his feet without warning, a scream emerging from his throat as all his balance fades, his eyes slamming shut with a slight sting from the haze, a pair of arms swooping into his body as everything spins.

Everything around him spins, his empty stomach churns uncontrollably, and his head spins. Everything spins, the slight sounds around her lose strength as she continues to roll on the ground rapidly. Then he stops suddenly, and Varian expects to feel his whole body aching from him, but, he doesn't, he opens his eyes confused only to find the reason he not won't hit the ground roughly.

Rayan. Rayan, located beneath him with his jaw clenched tightly, a drowning hiss of pain in his chest while biting her lower lip hard. Varian departs quickly, bringing a hand to his head as he flashes him, trying to recover from the fall.

Then he hears it, a high-pitched whistle that echoes softly through the forest. Like a kettle. At the same time Rayan sits up, muttering something under his breath that he can't understand, as he plucks a twig tangled in his hair. His clover green eyes snap open, interrupting one of his words as he gingerly stands up. Varian follows closely, walking alongside him as the older teenager walks over to part a couple of bushes. For some reason, the fog, which almost completely surrounds the forest, quickly evaporates as the bushes reveal a clearing surrounded by tall, dark trees.

For some strange reason, a house stands in the center of the clearing. Tall, small, and softly colored, she is too out of place in the middle of the forest. Some mushrooms grow around it —Varian recognizes many of them as poisonous— of various sizes, the largest being used as a table by an adult couple that is even more bizarre. Dressed entirely in white, elegant, with a complicated language that is very formal. Looking better, Varian does not miss the birds resting on a nearby poster with blue arches, an eagle studies it with a sharp gaze from atop the hook of an ornate bird cage.

"Oh, visitors!", Exclaims the woman when they both enter the clearing. "Long time, please have a seat, have a cup of tea!"

Rayan scoffs. "Cut it, Mother"

Varian blinks confused between the two. "Wait... Mother?!", the older teenager turns to him with a frown. "Is she her...?!"

"Not my mother", Rayan interrupts him. "Her name is Mother"

Before he can ask, the woman cuts him off with a laugh. "I didn't think you will remember us", the woman smiles with pleasure when she gestures for them to take a seat. "We have a lot to talk about"

"And short time", growls Rayan, clearly not very happy, before turning to him to whisper. "Eat what you want but don't touch the tea, for nothing reason"

Varian blinks in confusion, following him to the giant mushroom table. He takes a seat without saying a word, watching the man move nimbly, thanks to his great height, and fill their cups with tea. A sweet aroma emerges from the substance, tempting he to taste it but is held back by taking a small cake.

" _I guess you're still Geert's ward_ ", Father murmurs, in a language other than Coronian.

Something throbs inside him, the familiar pronunciation swaying easily on his tongue, which he can't quite identify, but he says: "Saporian?"

The other three look at him in amazement. Mother, weird name, she looks at him for a few seconds before returning her attention to the redhead. "Smart", he murmurs in Coronian. "Where did you get it?"

There is something in her voice, soft but poisonous, that seems to bother Rayan, who stands up shaking the table. The kettle sways a bit and for some reason a panicky grimace crosses the adults' faces. "He's my friend", he says, with an icy tone he's never heard of. Then, he adds in Saporian: "The princess is on her way"

Even when he can't understand what they're saying, it seems important. Mother and Father exchange glances before smiling pleased, something malicious flashing in their eyes, they say a few more words before Rayan rises to his feet in a rush, exalted, looking at him with growing panic in his gaze.

"Are you feeling okay?!", Rayan grabs his shoulders carefully. "Are you dizzy, does your head hurt, something?!"

Varian babbles, confused by the recent attention. "I'm fine", he replies, before repeating. "Fine?"

His eyelids feel heavy, his muscles go numb, a strange taste in his throat, rough and hot. _Burns_ , too hot, his hands shooting up her throat, scratching desperately as he struggles for breath. He is drowning, the voices grow distant around him, Rayan shakes him with despair and, perhaps he is imagining it but, he is sure that fear shines in his eyes.

_Varian!_

"Take it as a, uh, assured, if things turn out well you'll get the boy back"

His body becomes heavy, his frantic breathing slowly trailing off, his eyelids barely resisting when he falls to the ground. Thud. A screech.

The blade of the sword gleams with the sun, Rayan yells something at Saporian, then the eagle throws at him.

Everything becomes a perpetual silence of darkness.

≫────≪•◦ ❈◦•≫────≪

The fog covers everything. Dense and cold. As they progress, the forest becomes darker and wetter, the tall trees blocking most of the sunlight, giving way only enough that they don't trip over their own feet. Crows squawk overhead.

Cassandra instinctively reaches one hand to the hilt of her sword, keeping Rapunzel close as she make way through the thick brush. There is not much space and everything is dark, very gloomy in the absence of the light, but there are no more paths to continue moving forward. So Rayan and Varian must have taken that one. 

But there are no signs of them. Cassandra casts a quick glance at the sky, frowning when she is unable to see Owl. She is startled when they both reach a small ridge, not too high to be a fatal drop, but Cassandra bends down to examine the ends. Some dirt crumbles under her fingers and she follows her path down, her eyes widening to find a long golden earring.

Without thinking twice, she jumps.

"Cass!"

She ignores Rapunzel's frightened cry as she kneels to take the earring in his hands, the little rose quartz still dangling at the end of the earring. Concern bubbles up in her chest and spreads throughout her being, her main mission being overshadowed as he clutches the pendant in her hand.

"Rayan!", She yells, looking around with increasing anxiety. "Varian!"

She can hear a soft thump behind her back, Rapunzel's hand is a brushing before she hurries forward. A soft high-pitched hiss in the distance, muffled voices growing louder as he advances and, she unsheat, interrupts the clearing in anger. The annoying scream in her chest dies down, an adult couple looks back at her, sitting in front of a giant mushroom that they use as a table, she looks around her.

No sign of any of the teenagers.

_How?_

They should be there.

The earring.

Her heart clenches at the thought that she has lost them.

"Cass", Rapunzel arrives a few seconds later, but she doesn't pay much attention to her when she approaches the couple. "Hi, my name is Rapunzel and this is Cassandra"

The woman responds, sounding excited. "And what brings the ladies Rapunzel and Cassandra to our humble place?", The woman exchanges a look with the man. "Adventure perhaps?"

"We love adventure!", Rapunzel clears her throat a few seconds later. "But we are here for another matter"

Cassandra frowns at the two extra cups on the table. "We're looking for some guys", she cautiously approaches the table. "One is redhead and the other seems annoyed with everything"

"Father and I would remember some boys so...unusual around here."

The man, Father, responds. "Your assertion is undeniable, Mother"

"Well Rapunzel, let's continue"

"Wait", Mother stands up. "We may have a more effective search method"

Rapunzel turns to look at them. "A more effective method?"

"Rapunzel..."

"Please sit down", Father invites. Cassandra groans under her breath when Rapunzel forces her to take a seat, she takes a cup in her hands, staring at the contents with intensity. "Our method is closely linked to fanciful joy"

"What do you mean by fanciful joy?"

Mother and Father will respond when a scream interrupts any of their words. An alarmed screech can be heard, followed by a ferocious growl, before an eagle swoops into the clearing, a raccoon appears a few seconds later, chasing it all over the place.

Cassandra stands up quickly. And she once more she unsheat, turning to freeze when a person enters the clearing. But not just anyone, green eyes staring back at her, the weight on her shoulders slowly disappearing before she realizes something: Rayan is alone. No sign of Varian. And the state of the redhead is not favorable, his hair is a little tousled, full of twigs and leaves, his white shirt and long leather jerkin stained with dirt. Cassandra can feel his blood boil from him when she notices his face, claw marks on his cheek.

Then his words and Cassandra put all the pieces together. "You fucking assholes, hand over Varian. Now."

There is a muffled sound, the sound of something breaking when he turns only to freeze. Her mind goes blank at the enormous oversight she has made, and she is unable to think of any way to fix things.

Rapunzel looks at her, a silent plea in her gaze as her hands shoot up to Father's arm, trying to remove it from her neck, but her attempt is useless. The man drags her slowly, guiding her inside the house and gasps from when the door opens. She sees him, Varian, lying on the floor, eyes closed and panic runs through her when she connects everything.

_Do not._

_Do not. Rapunzel. Varian. Do not._

_Do not!_

Cassandra doesn't realize what she's doing. But she is no longer thinking. Panic, anger, guilt all swirl in her chest and she lashes out. She empties her lungs with a scream as she lunges at the woman, raising the sword above her head to lower her forcefully, her blade digging into her mushroom as the woman pulls away from her with a horrified gasp

Mother's expression, that fucking woman, twists in disgust when she exclaims: "Melissa!"

There is a screech and Cassandra drops her sword, an she drop to the ground, narrowly avoiding the eagle's talons. She gasps loudly as she turns, gulping as the eagle prepares to return, she tries to find a way to avoid it before she hears a growl. Look at the table, the raccoon, Varian's raccoon lunges at the eagle with a _hiss_. The eagle is unable to avoid it and they both end up on the ground, she blinks out of her amazement, whistling as she stands up, tossing one of Owl's treats near the eagle.

Owl interrupts in the clearing, throwing herself mercilessly at the eagle, Cassandra looks away to find something that manages to squeeze her heart somehow. Rapunzel is standing near the porch of the house, his hair tied around the woman, the man struggles on the ground to free himself of a purple substance that he knows well. And then behind them, Rayan, kneeling on the ground, his head pressed against Varian's chest, his eyes crystallized as sobs choked in his throat.

The clearing is silent. Cassandra holds her breath, feeling anxiety twist around her neck painfully, and she feels her eyes burn when Rayan doesn't move for a few seconds. She thinks the worst.

Varian...He? 

Please no.

Then everything restarts again, Rayan leaps to his feet. His expression is a horrible grimace of anger, the tears begin to run down his face without control, joining the mess that he already is, and Cassandra is slow to react when she sees him unsheathe and walk to mother.

"Do not!"

 _Crack_. The kettle shatters with a shrill crunch that echoes through the clearing, the sword resting between the pieces of red porcelain, but it doesn't seem to be enough. Rayan yells once more, raising the hilt again, smashing the pieces until they are shattered. Cassandra swallows heavily as Rayan falls to his knees. Then, without warning, there is a bang. Rapunzel's hair falls out as both the adults and the house suddenly vanish in a burst of green glitters that flicker through the air before disappearing.

She can hear a rapid flutter. Looking up at the sky, the eagle looks at them with sharp eyes before flying away, Owl perches on a nearby branch. And Ruddiger, oh Ruddiger, run to where Varian lies on the grass.

Rapunzel trembles toward the teenager. "Rayan...I... I'm sorry"

No one says anything, a heavy silence settles around them, Rayan's soft muffled sobs interrupt for a few seconds before fading and returning at irregular intervals. Cassandra feels the need to go and hug him but, they are not friends, she does not know how the teenager will react to this.

And, she hears it, a soft moan before a curse runs through the place. Rayan gets to his feet, so fast he can barely register it, he babbles before running and throwing himself on the grass, right where Varian is now awake.

"Rayan...what...?", Varian doesn't have time to finish his words when Rayan hugs him tightly against his chest. Cassandra takes a shaky breath to push the discomfort in her chest as the teenager cries openly.

Rapunzel rushes to her side. Unlike her, the princess's face is tinged with slight red as she wipes a couple of tears, the guilty expression on her face is finally understandable to Cassandra.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary of the Au: During a brotherhood expedition to some town (don't ask which one) Quirin met Ulla, they both fell in love, blah blah, they married and had a child, six years after this, Donella came to look for Ulla so that he will accompany her to search for the eternal library, for this Varian would be six years old, and well, Ulla and Donella completed the first tests, during one of her, possibly in Ingvarr's test, Donella took Hugo under her care. Much later, when they finally reached the Dark realm, Donella allowed Varian to join them, after which Ulla will use the argument: "Hugo is also a boy" (insert little Hugo's pout) and then, well, little by little it all of it went away to the shit


End file.
